The Search For Family
by Velvet Storm
Summary: Jack, Wil and Elizabeth family? Go back to their parents and see how this came about...
1. Barbossa Meets The Cousins

"Oh William!" Loreli exclaimed, exasperation filling her young voice. "Come on! I'm sixteen now. There's no reason why I can't go with you!" Her arms were crossed and the look on her face seemed to dare him to tell her again she couldn't go.

Her cousin, William "Bootstrap" Turner had recently returned from a five-month exploratory voyage. He pooled money together with a few friends of his and took off for the Caribbean, eager to reach Tortuga. They'd heard rumors about the city and had to see for themselves if they were true.

And true they were! Eager, ready to please, women were on every corner as were bars full of drunken men and women, some dancing and some fighting, not to mention the gunfire heard about every five minutes. The men had never seen such a chaotic, crazy and wonderful place. William was especially fascinated and didn't want to leave when that time came.

Before he left, the last night in the bar, he met a man named Riddick Barbossa. He was just a few years younger than William, but already had goals and dreams about his future, instead of childlike ways of boys his own age. Riddick was searching for a crew to work his ship, which was scheduled to sail in two months. The goal was to sail around the Caribbean, from port to port, to see how many riches could be found. When William asked in detail how they would do this, Riddick just smiled and answered that that would be the adventure.

For nineteen-year-old William, there was no decision to be made. With his obsession and love of the sea, he would be going and made sure Riddick knew he was serious. Even though Riddick was younger than him, William saw the determination and strength in his blue eyes and knew it was where he needed to be.

When he'd returned to their home of Portobelo, telling his younger cousin of his adventure in Tortuga and meeting Riddick, Loreli, who shared his love of the ocean and of sailing, immediately wanted to go.

"Loreli I don't know how long we'll be gone," William told her, while gathering what clothes he would take with him, glancing at her as she sat on his bed with her arms crossed. "It's rough on a ship. There's no telling what could happen. It's just no place for a woman, especially a young one."

"You know I share the love of the sea same as you," she argued. "You know I'm not like all the other girls around here. I'm not interested in the clothes and hairstyles and sitting around doing nothing. I want to sail!" She glared at him. "You have a choice, Dear Cousin. Either you can keep an eye on me and take me with you or I'm going to stowaway on a ship and you might never see me again." Fire blazed in her dark eyes. "I'm not staying here!"

He sighed heavily, knowing her words to be truth. She did love the sea and knew as much about sailing as he did and couldn't deny that she would eventually find her way onto a ship and quite possibly into danger. Staring at the girl before him, their childhood flashed by his eyes. He saw them quite small, begging their parents to let them go play by the water's edge, and then slightly older as they tried to build a small boat to sail. She was always just another boy to him really, skinny with no shape. It had only been the past couple years that she had filled out and looked like a girl, as much as she tried to hide it.

"Damn you," he told her, walking over to where she sat, pointing his finger at her. "Fine, come with then. But the first time you get into trouble or the first time you cause trouble, I'll put you in a rowboat myself and send you home. Understood?"

A huge smile spread across Loreli's face as she jumped up to hug her cousin. "Oh thank you William!" she exclaimed. "There will be no trouble!"

"There he is," William told Loreli after docking and carefully making their way through the rough streets. "I know he's young but he's smarter than the two of us put together so behave."

She shot him a look as they approached the boy who looked all of fifteen sitting at the bar. His frame was small but he was tall and the look of knowledge his eyes held when he turned to face them surprised her. His eyes were the color of the sea and looked as if they belonged to a man of fifty.

"Riddick!" William greeted with a firm handshake. "This is my cousin, Loreli Spencer. Loreli, Riddick Barbossa, the captain of our small crew. "

"A bonny lass indeed," Riddick greeted, reaching for her hand and kissing the top of it. "She be sailing with us?"

William looked embarrassed for a moment. "Well…uh…yes," he answered reluctantly. "She has a love of the sea as we do and will be able to handle herself. I've warned her should there be trouble I'd send her home myself."

Riddick nodded. "All right then," he said. "Got a room for ye upstairs. We leave at dawn."

"Thank you," Loreli said before following her cousin to bed for the night.

Over the first couple months at sea, William proved himself to be Riddick's right hand man, Riddick soon making it official William Turner was First Mate and not to be messed with. Loreli had taken over keeping the cabins as tidy as she could and helping the cook with the meals. She also insisted on sword fighting lessons, which various members of the crew would give her when time permitted.

Riddick watched her often but hid it well. She was a beautiful girl but it wasn't her external beauty that reached him. She had a confident, sassy, almost defiant way about her that, while at times was trying, for the most part was captivating. Riddick had met many young girls over his journeys but never one such as Loreli Spencer.

One evening he finally gave in to the curiosity and desire that had been building within him. While he was attracted to her, she never gave him any indication she was to him, however uncertainty had never stopped Riddick before. It was late when got up hastily from his bed, left his cabin and soon found himself quietly knocking on the door of hers. Not everyone was allowed their own room but a woman on board always had one. At least on his ship.

"Yes?" he heard her say.

He slowly pushed the heavy wooden door open and saw her sitting at a small desk, the room lit only by a few candles. "May I come in?" he asked quietly, not wishing to disturb her.

Upon hearing his voice, Loreli quickly stood up and faced him. "Yes Captain?" she asked, thinking maybe there was something she'd forgotten to do or not to his liking.

"At ease," he said with a chuckle. "Riddick, please. I not behere as yer captain."

She sat back down, her long white nightgown clinging to her. "Well Riddick, what do I owe this honor?" she asked curiously, studying his eyes. God she loved his eyes.

"I've been watchin' yer sword fightin' lessons," he answered, still standing by the door. "Ye gettin' good. I'm impressed."

Loreli watched as the man who was usually large in personality and able to command his ship efficiently melted into a shy, unsure boy. She smiled, having never felt this kind of upper hand with him before, and realized she liked it. And him. "Thank you," she said. "I try very hard. I want to be one of the best." She stood up and walked towards him. "Isn't it kind of late to be visiting my cabin and complimenting me on my lessons?"

Riddick's eyes widened. He hadn't wanted to offend her. "I'm sorry, Loreli," he apologized. "I didn' mean to intrude or be…inappropriate." His eyes fell to the floor.

"Are you really here to compliment me on my sword fighting?" she asked him directly with a twinkle in her eyes.

Riddick lifted his gaze to meet hers. He saw her eyes searching his, saw her soft gown clinging to the curves she tried to cover, saw the small smile she was trying to hide. Seeing a hand on her hip, he knew she'd seen his eyes scale her body. When it came to a ship, he had all the confidence in the world, it was his life, the only one he knew. But women were different. He didn't have much experience with them and most of the few he'd dealt with ended up having their own agendas. "I…uh…honestly…I just wanted to…talk to ye," he said, hoping she wouldn't slap him.

"Well it's almost midnight and you know we're all up early in the morning to start our duties," she reminded him. "So I must bed soon." She paused, briefly seeing the disappointment in his eyes. "But there is always dinner tomorrow evening?"

Riddick smiled instantly. Why hadn't he thought of that? "Yes," he agreed. "Splendid idea. Please join me for dinner in my cabin."

"Sounds lovely," she said as he turned to leave. "Til morrow."

Riddick did his best to carry on with the daily requirements and pretend that he was not preoccupied but all he really wanted to do was kidnap Loreli to his cabin and stay with her for the next few days. He would steal glances at her whenever he thought he could get away with it, hoping to catch her eye, but she was always looking the other way. She was looking forward to their dinner together wasn't she?

Loreli chuckled to herself as she made sure she was not looking when he glanced her way. She was every bit as anxious as he proved himself to be but determined not to reveal it, not yet anyway. She might have the upper hand for the moment but knew once the door of his cabin closed behind her, it would be lost. After he'd left her last night, it took an hour to go to sleep because her heart wouldn't stop pounding.

As the golden glare of the sunset shone over the deck announcing the end of the day's chores, Riddick casually walked by Loreli and whispered, "Thirty minutes. My cabin."

"Aye Captain," she said quietly with a small smile and then took a deep breath.

"Come in," Riddick greeted when he heard the soft knock on his door. He was not prepared for the site before him. Loreli seemed to float into the room wearing a dark blue silk dress that he was sure had not been brought with her, cinching at her waist and exposing the top of her breasts. Her hair was lifted up from her neck with a few loose curls hanging down, barely touching her creamy white shoulders. His voice caught in his throat as a quiet gasp of surprise.

She smiled, pleased with his reaction but embarrassed the same. "I picked this up in Cartagena," she told him. "Did I make a good choice?"

Walking over to her, not trying to hide his scanning, Riddick answered, "Oh you made a fine choice, Loreli. Ye…ye areabsolutely beautiful." He paused, losing what little sense of propriety he had. "I'm wonderin' if I can make it through dinner."

Was that a blush tinting his smooth cheek? She noticed his attire and was equally impressed. An oversized white poet shirt was tucked neatly into a snug pair of tan breeches with a black sash tied around his waist. He had washed and brushed out his hair and it was this moment that revealed his true boyishness. "Aye. I'm wondering that as well," she confessed as they walked over and sat at his table to begin their dinner.

"So how is it you can be so young and already have a ship and crew?" Loreli asked as their conversation easily flowed from one subject to the next. "Most of the men here are at least five years older than you."

"I left home when I was nine," Riddick explained. "Me father was a pirate and me mum…well she was a wench in Panama. She loved me even though she never saw me father again but I just couldn' stay. I wasn' happy. As soon as I learned how to stowaway on a ship, that's what I did. I met up with a couple fellows who took me under their wing, so to speak, and taught me about sailin' the seas. Took me only a few years of learnin' from them to realize where I wanted to be. I knew I'd have my own ship and crew before I turned sixteen."

Loreli was beaming proudly. "I think that's amazing," she said with a slight blush. "Actually I think you're amazing."

Riddick was surprised. "Me amazing?" he repeated. "I don't know about that. Most have called me a foolish child."

Shaking her head, she said, "I don't think so. You're brave and strong and very smart. You know exactly what you're doing and what you want."

His gaze turned serious when he said, "Ye beright there. I do know what I want."

Loreli couldn't ignore the desire she saw dancing in his eyes but wasn't quite sure what to say. "Captain Barbossa," she feigned shock but then added, "I need more wine first."

And with a chuckle, Riddick filled her wine glass.

An hour passed of talking and laughing, sharing stories of their childhood, as they'd left his cabin and were walking along the deck. Riddick enjoyed the stories where Loreli had dressed as a boy to be able to hang out with the boys and play swordfights and build forts and how they were shocked when they found out she was a girl and ran her away.

"Do ye not like being a woman?" Riddick finally asked her as he admired the way the moonlight illuminated her already beautiful face, radiating off her black hair and eyes. "Ye always seem to be tryin' to hide yer…the fact ye be a girl."

She shrugged as they walked, thankful the sea was calm tonight so the boat barely rocked. "I don't think it's so much I don't want to be a girl," she answered. "It's more that I wanted to do what the boys were doing. While they were outside playing and having fun, it was expected I'd sit inside, always dressed proper and always on my best behavior." She laughed more to herself. "Propriety is not something I particularly care about. I drove my parents nuts with my antics. I stayed in trouble."

"They knowye behere though?"

"Well yes and no," she answered. "They know I've gone with William but they don't know details. They didn't want me to go as it were but I told them there was no way to stop me. I was going to sea one way or another."

Riddick had been fighting the desire to touch her all night and was rapidly losing the battle. She was an amazing woman and after learning more about her, it only caused to fuel his desire. The twitch in his breeches told him he'd better stop with the internal lusting….or do something about it.

He chose the latter.

Loreli had felt a sexual tension growing between them all evening. She was fascinated by Riddick and completely attracted to his body and mind but wasn't prepared for when he stopped at the beginning of the hallway to the cabins and gently pressed her against the wooden wall, his hands gripping her shoulders.

"Forgive me," he said, voice heavy, almost a growl. "But I'm so attracted to you, Loreli. If ye don' feel the same about me, please tell me and…"

"Kiss me," she commanded, heart steadily pounding inside her chest.

With the moonlight providing just enough light to see her eyes, noticing a desire that matched his own, Riddick leaned forward, touching his lips to hers, reveling in the softness and texture, claiming her mouth and lips, quickly sending his tongue in to swirl with hers and taste her essence. He felt her arms around his waist, pulling him in closer, deepening and extending their kiss, until finally stopping to catch their breath, chests slightly heaving.

"Can we…go back to…your cabin?" she asked quietly, not wanting to let go of him.

He studied her eyes for a moment before releasing her, taking her hand in his as they walked to his cabin in silence. Upon entering, he locked the door behind him, walking over to Loreli, standing near the table.

She offered a small smile. "I hope you do not think any less of me," she began. "I know that I should be going back to my cabin…but…I…well I want to stay with you."

His eyes met hers again. "Stay with me?" he repeated, hoping her meaning was the same as his. "As in…"

Slightly embarrassed, she glanced over towards his bed and then towards him. "I want to be with you," she said in almost a whisper.

Riddick smiled, lightly touching her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Loreli," he said. "I must warn ye. I haven't…been with many. I…"

"Doesn't matter to me," she said, relieved he was not offended by her statements. "I've been with none."

They walked over to his bed and lay down apprehensively. Facing one another on their sides, Riddick slid his fingers into her soft black hair. "I will be gentle," he promised before his lips joined with hers in a kiss that seemed to last all night.

From that night forward, Riddick and Loreli were nearly inseparable. He fought to retain distance during the day, hardly able to wait until he could hold her at night. Although he did not officially tell the crew, they knew she was his and that death could come to any man who messed with her.

William was quite surprised when he discovered their secret. He questioned his cousin, asking if she was sure that was what she wanted. The love shining from her eyes when she answered was enough for him. He just hoped she wouldn't end up hurt.

"So Loreli," James said as they finished her sword-fighting lesson for the day. "Having dinner with the crew tonight?" He winked at her.

She shot him a look that said he should know better. "What do you think?" she asked with a smile before walking away, shaking her head. James was always messing with her and picking on her, especially since it had become obvious she was Riddick's. He was a couple years older than her with little sailing experience but lots of sword handling experience, which was why he usually gave her her lessons.

"You'll miss us!" he called out, watching as she walked away to spend the rest of her evening with the captain. He shook his head. What was it she saw in the young boy captainanyway?James was older and wiser and could teach her so much more. After all, it was him giving her sword fighting lessons and not the captain. And what the captain was giving her in the heat of night, James was sure he could give to her better.


	2. Framed and With Child

Loreli noticed a change in her cousin after months at sea. The man, who used to joke with the crew, the man who almost always had a smile on his face, slowly disappeared into a distant, quiet man who kept to himself. At first she thought it was because supplies were low on the ship. They'd brought along a few hens for meat and eggs, which didn't last long and everyone, including her, had been getting tired of hard tack and turtles for their meals.

But then they began stopping at ports and would bring back bags and armfuls of food, wine, clothing, jewelry and money. A variety of food became plentiful, the men were able to save some money and the morale of the entire crew was light and happy. Except Bootstrap.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked him one night when she was in his cabin. "You were so happy when we boarded and over the past year you've grown miserable."

William sat on his bed carefully cleaning his flintlock, his eyes empty of emotion when he looked at her. "Nothing is the matter," he lied, looking back down at the gun.

"Is it me and Riddick?"

"No."

Loreli thought for a moment. "Did you get in a fight with one of the crew?" she asked. "James maybe?" Even she didn't want to be around James anymore, ending their sword fighting lessons. She knew enough now and was uncomfortable around the man with all his comments and innuendos.

"No."

"Well I don't understand," she continued. "We have more now than we started out with on this ship; more money, more clothes, more food. Why are you so upset? I mean, we have everything we wanted and then some. I don't know how Riddick does it but…"

"You want to know?" William said, anger in his voice. "You want to know how he does it? How he brings all these treasures to the ship?"

"Well he buys them doesn't he?"

William laughed, putting his flintlock away. His cold eyes met hers in a stare as he said, "Oh he buys it all right, with innocent blood."

Loreli didn't pretend to understand. "What?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you seen it?" he continued, standing up. "The stains on the crews' clothes when they come back from port? The fact that we're being shot at when we leave? Can't you see? Don't you understand?"

Loreli hadn't thought about it really since she was usually in her and Riddick's cabin when they went to port. When he returned and gave her beautiful dresses and gold jewelry, it was not her place to question where or how he got it but to be thankful for the gifts.

The blank look in his cousin's eyes confirmed she did not understand. "Pirates Loreli!" he exclaimed, arms in the air. "We're pirates! We steal and pillage and kill! And you're in love with the worst one!"

The words struck her as hard as the main boom on deck could have. "Pirates?" she gasped. "But…I mean when did…I don't…"

William sat down. "That's how we get everything," he continued. "We raid the ports, Loreli. Innocent people have lost their lives because of us." He shook his head. "There's just something wrong with this. There's nothing for me to be happy about."

"And the crew…they have no problem…with this way?" she asked, still fighting to believe her beloved was a pirate.

"The crew loves it," he answered. "Look at what they get."

Both were silent for a few minutes. William struggled with his disappointment of how his adventure at sea was turning out while Loreli struggled with acceptance of this new information.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked, visibly upset. "I need to think about what you said. I can't be with him tonight."

"Of course," he said, concerned for her. "What will you tell him?"

"I'll tell him you're feeling ill," she said, leaving his cabin.

The next few days passed as a blur, like the wind over the ocean. As she walked about, eyes meeting with the crews', she saw something different. Or maybe she only noticed now because she knew. There seemed a passion, a hunger, in their eyes she hadn't seen and her feeling of safety aboard the ship was much less than when she arrived. How could they steal from others? How could they take another life? Why didn't they just take the money they had and buy the things they needed? She didn't understand and only grew more upset the longer she thought about it.

Loreli's nerves were shot. She was constantly watching behind her back, always wondering what was really going through the minds of the men around her. Almost every time she ate, it came back up. When Riddick spoke of concern for her, she played it off as being ill. While she was back in his cabin, she had not been with him in days.

As she walked along the deck, watching the water crash into the sides of the ship, Loreli rested her head on the rail. What was she going to do? She thought of talking to Riddick about it but was afraid of what he might say. Sure he loved her but was it enough? If he'd taken innocent lives….she shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly an arm was around her waist and a body pressed against her. "Hello poppet," James said, pressing her forward against the wood. "Ready for a real man yet?"

"Get off me," Loreli yelled, trying to pry the arm off from her waist. "Let me go!"

"You know you want me," he growled, tightening his hold. "I'm more of a man than your boy could ever be."

Both were startled when a gun was fired into the air. Whipping around to see Captain Barbossa on deck a few feet from them, James let go and pushed Loreli down, causing her to fall to her hands.

Anger burned in Riddick's eyes. "What be the meanin' of this?" he roared.

"She said she wanted me, Captain," James immediately lied. "Right here on deck. Said she'd missed our sword fighting lessons, she did."

"That true?"

"Riddick!" Loreli exclaimed, wanting to rush towards him but thinking better of it. "He's lying! You know I love you! I've never wanted this man!"

"That's not what you said the other night," James said with a grin.

"The other night?" growled Riddick. "Ye said ye were with William because he was ill."

"That was a lie," James said. "She bedded with me."

Loreli turned to face James. "You're a lying bastard!" she screamed, striking his cheek. "I was with my cousin all night."

"Aye she was," William confirmed, joining the group. "She never left the cabin."

Barbossa studied the three before him. "Just because ye be my first mate doesn' mean ye wouldn't lie for yer family," Riddick told William. "And how do I know somethin didn' happen between ye both? Ye haven' bedded with me in days. Ye must be beddin' somewhere."

"No Riddick," Loreli pleaded, rushing to his side. "You know I love you. I've never been with another. James is lying to you. I'd never do that. I've been ill the past few days. You've seen me!"

"Don't matter that I'm family," William said. "I know her person and she's not about to lie. She's a woman of her word, Captain. James, on the other hand, has been caught in many lies. Don't believe this game."

Without another word, Captain Barbossa aimed his flintlock at James and fired, causing a scream from Loreli and gasps from crewmembers that saw James' body fall to the deck dead.

"Throw him overboard," he commanded, as a handful of crew scurried to carry out his request. "Gather what things ye can. We're takin' ye to Port Royal."

Loreli's eyes were filled with tears. "Riddick…please my love…don't do this," she begged following after him when he turned from her to leave the main deck. "I love you! I want to stay with you! You know I've been true to you!

Spinning around, startling Loreli, Captain Barbossa exclaimed, "No I don' know it! What I know is ye haven' been with me in days, ye act like ye don' want to be near me, like ye be hidin' from me and ye did spend a night out of the cabin. Only ye and William know the truth and because ye be family, how can I take ye serious? How can I trust ye?"

"Riddick please," Loreli cried, stomach churning again. "Please don't make me go."

"There be the chest with yer things," he told her. "Pack whatever ye can in there. We'll be in Port Royal by dawn."

"Captain Barbossa you can't do this," William said rushing to his cousin's side as Riddick walked away.

"Stop," Loreli cried, scared Riddick might shoot him. "Let him go. I couldn't stand to see him shoot you. Please."

William held her as she cried, anger building towards his captain. How dare he not believe them? Just because they were family didn't mean anything. But their honor meant nothing to Riddick. No one's honor meant anything to the captain. That was obvious. All he cared about what how much he could get regardless of how many lives had to be sacrificed.

Part of him was relieved she would be off the ship. And since Port Royal was one of the grandest, he felt secure with her being there. Now he wouldn't have to worry what might happen. Hopefully she'd find a young man and become smitten with him as she had with Riddick.

"Come on love," he said, arm around her shoulders. "Let's go through your things."

"I can't believe he wouldn't even see me," Loreli said as the rowboat slowly made its way to shore. "I can't believe any of this, William. What did I do?"

He sighed, channeling his frustration into the oars as he rowed. "You did nothing but love a pirate," he answered. "And not a very nice one. I'm actually glad you won't be on the ship. At least I know you'll be safe."

Once they reached the beach, William pulled the boat up enough to secure it and helped Loreli out. "Make this home," he told her, hugging her close. "It's a strong port with a lot of trading. You shouldn't have any problems here. I will come back to see you."

Loreli was fighting tears. "I love you," she told him. "Please be careful and watch yourself. For me."

"For you," he said, kissed her quickly and began his return to the boat and crew he was beginning to despise with every inch of his being.

Loreli sat on top of the trunk for a while before venturing into the port. Here she was, alone, in a strange port, knowing not one single person. She did have money but how long would it last before she needed more? And what would she do? The only thing she knew anything about was sailing. And she was certain the Navy was not in the business of hiring women for their ships. She dreaded having to fall into the propriety ways of the women that would surround her.

"Better get going," she said out loud, trying to drag the wooden chest as best she could. "Nothing going to happen sitting here worrying about what's going to happen."

Two months later….

"You must be wrong," Loreli told the doctor. "Please tell me it's a mistake."

The elderly man smiled at the young girl. "No I'm afraid not," he said. "You are with child."

"But Doctor Norrington," she said, eyes filling with tears. "I can't be. Not now. The father isn't…" She stopped. "He died."

"I am sorry," Doctor Norrington told her. "But I can give you a woman's name that will be able to help you. She can provide a place for you to stay and is an excellent midwife as well."

Loreli nodded, still dumbfounded with the news. Riddick was a father and would never know it. Her child would never have a father.

"Thank you," she said sadly, taking the paper with the woman's name and address. This was not the adventure she'd hoped for two years ago when she left home with William. Eighteen, alone in a foreign port and soon to be a mother of a bastard child…definitely not the life she envisioned.


	3. Birth & Departure of Jackson Spencer

Jackson Spencer was born August 20, 1617 in Port Royal to Loreli Spencer with the help of Mrs. Mandry. Loreli spent ten hours in the birthing chair before her son finally appeared.

Handing the wrapped bundle to a servant, Mrs. Mandry helped Loreli back over to the bed. "Rest child," she instructed, reaching for the nearby teacup that held a strong mix of herbs to induce sleep. "We'll wash the baby and bring him in later. Just a few sips and off to sleep with you."

About five hours later, Loreli awoke to a baby crying, as Mrs. Mandry was placing the infant in her arms. "Your son, Miss Spencer," she said as Loreli gingerly sat up to hold him to her.

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the tiny red face. "Hi Jackson," she greeted, touching his cheek, then looking up at Mrs. Mandry. "Is he all right?" she asked.

"He's perfect," she answered proudly. "He'll be something, this one. You watch."

Loreli smiled through her happy tears. "He already is."

Ten months later, Loreli was rocking Jackson to sleep after a tiring day of running after him, trying to keep him off furniture and in the house. With dark eyes and hair, he looked just like her and he was just as obstinate.

Loreli chuckled to herself. He was difficult, even in the womb. She wasn't surprised when she would walk along the shoreline that he would kick incessantly. "You were conceived at sea by two people who love the sea," she'd told him. "I should expect it."

The only trait of Riddick she could recognize was Jackson's lips, thin like his father's had been. Otherwise the child was all her. There were moments when it struck her very odd to see reflections of herself in this tiny person. Other times it seemed the most natural thing in the world.

Loreli shook her head with a smile and whispered, "You're going to be trouble aren't you?"

"Mommy! Water!" Jackson exclaimed, pointing to the ocean. "Water!"

"Yes Mommy sees the water," Loreli acknowledged. "But we have to market for Mrs. Mandry first." She was recently promoted to head maid at the Mandry house.

"No! Water Mommy!" Jackson was crying and screaming, falling to the ground, throwing a fit that was not uncommon. "Water!"

"Mommy said no," Loreli said again, trying to pick up the limp child from the ground. "Come on Jackson. We'll play with the water later."

"Now!" wailed the child.

Loreli was losing patience quickly as two guardsmen approached her. "Little trouble there miss?" the taller one asked with a smile.

"You could say that," she answered over her son's crying, still trying to pick him up. "He just loves the water and won't take no for an answer."

"Son," the shorter one said. "Son, want to walk out to the dock with us while your mommy finishes her errands?"

Jackson's cries slowed. "Water?" he asked, red eyes hopeful.

"Yes," the older one said. "We'll go by the water." He held out his large hand. "You have to behave though."

"K," was all Jackson said, eagerly gripping the man's hand.

"Thank you," she told the shorter one. "I owe you."

Loreli became part of the Mandry's family over the years. They treated her as the daughter they never had and she treated them like the family she wished she had. Once she told them of how she arrived at Port Royal, Mr. Mandry had offered to take her home to Portobelo but she refused, saying Port Royal was now her home and they her family.

Mr. Mandry worked at the docks, in charge of any and all merchant ships that entered the port. He made sure all transactions went smoothly and any dignitaries taken care of properly. Mrs. Mandry took care of the household that always seemed to be entertaining guests and originally became the port's midwife when she learned she could not have children.

All of them had a time keeping up with the quickly growing and ever curious Jackson. After his fifth birthday, Loreli let him go with Mr. Mandry to the docks, hoping to keep him busy and out of trouble. However, Jackson had been caught twice on ships, trying to sail away with them. Mr. Mandry tried his best to explain to the child how dangerous this would be but Jackson failed to see the danger.

Schooling started the next year but Jackson wasn't interested. He learned how to read fairly quickly but couldn't sit still long enough to learn much else. Miss Bray, the teacher, even tried taking Jackson out to the shoreline thinking if he was near the water, maybe he'd pay more attention. Instead, all he wanted to do was build a boat to sail.

When he was nine, he did build a boat, and with the help of a few guardsmen who had taken to keeping watch over the child through the years, it actually floated on the water. It was near impossible for Loreli to get him out of the small boat. Jackson asked her why he couldn't sleep in it at night.

"Because it's not your home," Loreli told him. "All of us come home at night and sleep in our beds."

"But Mommy," Jackson replied, unwillingly crawling into his bed. "The ocean is my home and the boat is my bed."

It was Jackson's statement from that night that played over in her mind the day he turned up missing two years later. Most of the Navy had searched for him throughout the port and the ships currently docked but he was nowhere to be found. Two days later, Loreli insisted they stop looking.

"He has to be somewhere," Mr. Mandry insisted, panicking about where the young boy he'd thought of as a grandson could be. "He'll have to turn up soon. Everyone knows what he looks like."

Loreli had been sitting quietly on the small couch by the fireplace, sipping a special blend of tea to calm her nerves. "He's not here," she said with little emotion. She'd turned twenty nine a few days before and remembered the desire she had to go to sea thirteen years earlier and the determination to get there one way or another. She understood Jackson's call to be at sea and there was nothing she could do but pray for his safety, as there was nothing her parents could have done to stop her. "He stowed away on a ship and is long gone from Port Royal."

"You mustn't think like that," Mrs. Mandry said, not wanting to believe it.

Loreli stood up. "Ocean water runs through his veins," she said. "Thanks to his father's love of sailing and mine, Jackson didn't have a choice. It's his destiny. When I decided to leave, I was leaving one way or another. Nothing was going to stop me. My son is the same. He's determined and he's smart." She smiled. "He's happier now than he's ever been. And I want his happiness more than anything else." She put her teacup on the small table. "I just hope I get to see him again someday," she said and retired to her room for the evening.

In her dark bedroom, Loreli stood at the open window, gazing out at the ocean glowing from the full moon above. As tears fell from her eyes, she whispered, "Be safe, Jackson and above all, be a good man in whatever path you choose."

Moments passed until she heard a sound like a bird's wings and was slightly startled when a bird landed on the window railing. She was surprised but smiled at the small creature. "Why hello," she greeted, wiping tears. "Come to comfort me have you? Shouldn't you be asleep in a tree somewhere?"

It was a sparrow.


	4. Bootstrap's Two Loves

_Twelve years_, William grumbled to himself as he sat in a dark corner of a loud and dirty bar in Tortuga, fighting to silence the demons with spirits. _Twelve bloody years I stayed on that god awful ship with those evil men doing the terrible things I did just to get thrown off back here where I started with nothing but a few coins in my pocket. _

William loved the sea almost more than life itself. He couldn't imagine staying on land without lengthy trips to sea. It was his life and knew, nor wanted, any other. After recovering from his drunken stupor, he would ask around and sail again with another crew, even if they were pirates. After the killing and stealing he'd already done, a little more didn't seem to matter much.

His thoughts wandered to his cousin, Loreli. As far as he knew she was still in Port Royal, hopefully married with a family. Things had never been the same between him and Riddick after she was thrown off the ship. William began to see the true colors of the captain and they weren't pretty. Captain Barbossa was a cold hearted, ruthless man who would shoot anyone just for the fun of it. He wanted booty and riches and plenty of it and would do whatever it took to get it. While they had started out raiding ports, they soon changed to raiding merchant ships at sea, ravaging the ship and it's spoils, killing some of the men and keeping others.

Port Royal. He would have to go there soon to make sure his dear cousin was safe.

"Bootstrap, love, don't you think you've had enough?" the sweet voice came out of nowhere.

Lifting up his head that felt as heavy as lead, he squinted through the smoke to see one of the bar maids sitting beside him, concern in her eyes.

"No I'm still conshus…consinc…awake," he finally said.

"And I'd like to keep you that way," she said with a small smile. "Come on, off to bed with you. Your room is number three yes?"

William nodded as he allowed himself to be helped up and guided to the stairs. "Come now," the voice was saying. "One step at a time. That's it, Bootstrap."

Next thing he knew his body was falling limp to a small bed and his boots were being pulled off.

"There you go, all tucked in for the night," she said and turned to leave.

"Wait," William barely said as the woman turned to face him. "Could you…stay for a bit…please?"

With a smile, she answered, "Well I suppose I could." She pulled a chair over beside the bed and sat down.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Catherine."

He smiled. "You're beautiful," he said easily.

She blushed but didn't think he noticed. "Why thank you," she said. "What is your real name?" She'd only ever heard him called 'Bootstrap'.

"William," he answered groggily. He lifted his heavy arm and reached for her hand, holding it gently.

Catherine was surprised but didn't remove her hand. "Are you okay?" she asked simply.

"Just…stay until I fall asleep…please?" he muttered, not far from slumber.

Catherine sat quietly holding William's hand until his breathing came in deep and long inhales and exhales. She caressed his hand, rough and calloused with numerous cuts and scars, knowing he was a pirate. Most men in Tortuga were pirates. But this one was different. He looked different, spoke different and acted different. Was it possible to be a pirate and a good man at the same time?

Spirits aside, Catherine thought William handsome. He looked to be in his early thirties but with his personality, she figured he was actually a bit younger, looking older only because of the life he'd chosen. His wavy hair looked the color of sand with dark brown eyes underneath and full lips that formed an intoxicating smile. His body was solid, neither too bulky or too skinny, just right for…

Catherine stopped her thoughts. _No need for that_, she scolded herself. She gently placed his hand on the thin mattress beside his body, inhaling one last time. Shame he was a pirate. They never stayed around long so why allow herself to be attracted?

Quietly closing the door behind her, she shook her head. She was attracted to him and hated herself for it.

The next morning, William awoke with a mild headache. He sat up slowly and immediately remembered Catherine. She was beautiful. He must see her again.

After taking a few minutes to wake up and splash water on his face, William went downstairs. His eyes scanned the room but didn't see who he was looking for. He did notice a woman behind the bar straightening up from the night before.

"Excuse me," he said. "Have you seen Catherine?"

"Yeah she's off to market 'round the corner," the woman answered, sweeping broken glass onto a tray.

"Thank you," William said, hurrying out of the bar. The streets were much quieter in the morning as most were still passed out from the night before. The market wasn't too far away and it didn't take long before he spotted her, picking up apples, trying to find one she liked.

"Good morning," William said as he walked over to her.

She looked up and smiled, thankful he was himself again. "Good morning to you," she returned. "You slept well?"

"Aye I did," he answered. "Thank you for staying."

"It was my pleasure," she said, moving on to the mangos.

"If I may be so bold," William began. "What are you doing the rest of the day?"

The question caught Catherine by surprise. "Not much I guess," she answered. "Market this morning and then I work later tonight, you know when the drunks come in." She winked noticing a blush in his cheeks. "Why? Are you planning to kidnap me?"

Pushing away his boyish reactions, William grinned and answered, "Only if I have your permission to."

Catherine smiled and thought for a moment. "Okay," she answered against her better judgment. "Permission granted."

Much of the day was spent along the shoreline, talking and sharing stories. William eagerly told her of how he joined with Captain Barbossa and what happened with Loreli. Catherine couldn't believe a man could be that cruel.

"Just dropped her off?" she asked in disbelief. "The woman he loved?"

"Aye but not his true love," William told her. "Being a pirate was his true love and nothing was going to stand in the way of that. Especially not a woman." He played with a shell in the sand where they sat looking out over the water. "I hated him for it but thanked him at the same time. The crew and conditions on the ship were becoming more dangerous every day. I was glad she was someplace safe like Port Royal."

"Have you been back to see her?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No and I should," he answered. "I have no excuse except I was busy being a pirate." He chuckled. "And that's not much of an excuse."

"Why do you have to be a pirate?" she asked curiously. "I mean, I know the reason why men become pirates but those reasons don't seem to apply to you."

His dark eyes met hers in a look that said he really didn't want to answer her question. Quickly looking away, he said, "Don't think I don't enjoy the spoils. There's something exciting, something exhilarating about attacking another ship and ravaging their supplies and taking whatever we wanted." He sighed. "But the killing of men and sinking of ships was never in my heart."

"So you're a nice pirate then?"

William laughed. "Yeah you could call it that," he said. "Doesn't make much sense though does it?"

"It doesn't have to make sense," she said simply.

"And what about you? How did you end up in Tortuga as a barmaid?" he asked, ready to change the subject.

"I'm afraid it's not a very interesting story," she said sadly. "It's pretty typical really." Her blue eyes met his. " My mother worked at one of the brothels and my father was a client and nine months later I was born." She shrugged. "That story is a dime a dozen around here."

"Do you know who your father is?"

"No because my mother said it didn't matter who he was," she answered. "She said he was not family and I was not to worry about it."

"Do you ever wonder though?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. "When I see older men stagger in the bar, I often wonder 'so could that be him?'. I finally just stopped thinking about it. If he's a bad man, I don't want to know him anyway. And if he's a good man, well he probably wouldn't have been at the brothel that night you know?"

William blushed. "Good men visit brothels too," he said quietly.

She nodded. "I know," she agreed. "But they also take precautions."

"Aye, true," he said, knowing he always had with the women he'd been with. "Can I ask you something?"

She smiled, knowing his question. "There's only been one," she answered.

He blushed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Its all right," she said. "I was thirteen. My mother encouraged me to actually, saying it wasn't that big of a thing and I might as well get it out of the way. He was fourteen so neither of us knew what we were doing. It went pretty fast."

"And you're how old now?"

"Just turned twenty."

"And there's been no others?"

"No."

Silence passed between them for a moment before Catherine spoke again. "There's been no other because I'm not like my mother. To me it is a big deal. I need to have feelings for the man I bed with, not just because I feel the want."

William smiled, his heart turning somersaults for the woman before him. "It's been two years since my last," he confided. "For the same reason you just said. I found nothing in the emptiness."

Knowing she should change the subject, Catherine asked, "You're leaving again aren't you?" She knew his answer without having to ask.

After a heavy sigh, he answered, "Yes."

"How soon?"

"A week or two maybe," he said. "I've got to ask around and see who either has a ship or knows of one coming in."

Catherine hated the feelings stirring inside her. She stood up, facing the ocean water, listening as it crashed into the shoreline. "I see," she said simply.

William stood up then and faced her. "Catherine, I…" he began. "I really enjoy your company. You…stir up…feelings for me…that I've never felt."

"But it's not enough," she stated with little emotion. "Not enough to make you stay."

He shook his head slowly. "No, love," he said, torn between the beckoning sea and the beautiful woman before him. "I won't lie to you."

She faced him then. "Will you come back to stay with me?" she asked. She'd never met a man like William and if she could only have a piece of him while the sea claimed the rest, she would take it as long as he was willing to give it. "And only me?"

William smiled, amazed at her words. "You mean…you and me?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

"I've never met a man such as you," she admitted. "I've watched when you've entered the bar before. I asked about you. I knew your reputation before I knew your name. And then I made the mistake of talking to you. I kept telling myself I wouldn't but I had to." She reached up to touch his cheek. "I will share you with the sea but I won't share you with another woman."

"There is no other woman I want," he answered truthfully. "Except the one standing before me."

"Then take her," Catherine said with a smile. "She's yours."

Seeing happiness dance in her eyes, William stood closer, cupping her cheeks in his large hands and leaning in for a soft kiss. "And I'm hers," he whispered before his mouth closed over hers again.

William stayed with Catherine three weeks before finding another crew to sail with. The voyage was to last around six months as they were pirating in the Spanish Main.

"Please be careful," she said as William packed the last couple things in his bag. "I expect you to be back."

He pulled Catherine to him in a lasting hug. "I will return, love," he assured her. "I have reason now." After one last kiss, he closed the door behind him, leaving Catherine alone with her tears.

It was almost a year before William returned, the voyage lasting much longer than planned. This pirate crew was much different than Captain Barbossa's. The captain was fairer, dividing up the spoils for everyone and making sure no one was left without. They still killed some men but somehow he just didn't think it as bad as his first experience.

He couldn't wait to see her. He rushed through the bar, nearly jumping over the drunken bodies in his path, and running up the stairs to their room. Knowing she'd be asleep as it was nearly four in the morning, he opened the door quietly, gently putting his bag down on the floor. He stripped his filthy sea clothes off and cleaned himself as best he could with the bath water in the small bowl on the table.

Slowly, he crawled into bed beside Catherine, who stirred slightly. He lay beside her, sliding the covers down to their feet, hardly able to keep his hands to himself. "Catherine," he whispered, touching her cheek gently. "I'm home, love."

Opening her eyes, Catherine thought it was a dream. "William?" she whispered. "Are you real?" If it was a dream, she didn't want to wake.

"I'm home," he told her again. "I'm here."

"William!" she exclaimed, realizing she was awake and he was beside her. "Oh god you're here! You're safe!" She pulled him to her, not wanting to let go. "I was so worried. You said six months. I thought…"

"Shh," he soothed, holding her tight. "I'm okay. Things just took longer than we thought." He looked at her, the moon providing little light through the window. "What am I going to do? When I'm at sea, I want you. When I'm with you, I want the sea."

Catherine pulled him on top of her as she lay back down. "Just love me," she said. "I've missed you so much."

It had been almost three years since meeting Catherine and William was returning from another pirate voyage, this one lasting a year and a half. He returned with more money than he'd ever had and couldn't wait to tell Catherine. He had also made a huge decision and was ready to share it with her.

It was the middle of the afternoon when William entered the bar. Catherine saw him, nearly dropping her tray of glasses before she was able to set them down, running over to him. "My love!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're back safe." She clung to him as he picked her up and spun her around.

Setting her down, William couldn't wait. He'd dreamed of this moment for months. He took out a rather large diamond ring from his pocket and dropped to one knee. "Catherine Deel," he said, as everyone around watched with wide eyes. "Be my wife."

Covering her mouth with her hands, Catherine was shocked, tears instantly filling her eyes. All she could do was nod her head as William took her in his arms again.

"You've just made me happier than the sea ever could," he whispered while those around clapped their hands.

Later that evening when they were undressing for bed, Catherine was admiring the beautiful ring. "I have to ask one question," she said. "Please don't be mad."

Sitting beside her on the bed, William said, "Ask away."

"Did you buy this ring?"

He smiled. "That's why I love you," he told her. "Yes I did buy it. You deserve the best."

"Okay," she said, feeling silly that she asked to begin with. "You know, the pirate thing."

He laughed. "I know, love," he agreed. "Speaking of the pirate thing, I've been thinking. I think I'll be landlocked for a while. And I thought of possibly moving to Port Royal."

Catherine's mouth dropped. "Port Royal?" she asked. "I've heard it's wonderful. We could find your cousin maybe."

"You want to go?" He thought she might not want to leave Tortuga as it was her home.

"Of course," she said. "You don't think I want to stay in this pirate trap forever do you? Let's go. Let's start packing. We'll need to find a ship and…"

"Love," William said. "I'll take care of everything. You sure you want to be the wife of a pirate?"

She kissed his lips and said, "I'll be the wife of an incredible man and that's all I care about."


	5. Two Weddings

"Mrs. Mandry I assure you I have no interest in meeting anyone," Loreli told the woman that had grown to be her mother over the years. "Really, I'm fine."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Mandry argued, knowing better. "You're turning thirty this year and your son is lost. You need the comfort of a man."

Loreli smiled in politeness. "I know it's the way," she admitted. "But I'm really not interested. My age doesn't matter and I know my son is alive somewhere. When I am interested, then I'll be interested." She slipped behind the partition to dress for the days' events.

Mrs. Mandry pretended not to hear her. "This man is incredible," she continued, helping the young maid make Loreli's bed. "He's next in line for governor. His family has been in Port Royal for generations and he's quite well off, able to provide for a family. He'll be the guest of honor at the party tonight."

Finished dressing, Loreli appeared from behind the partition with a heavy sigh. "So I have no choice but to meet him then?" she asked, crossing her arms. She knew Mrs. Mandry meant well but she was really fine.

"He has seen you," she told Loreli. "He knows of Jackson's…disappearance. He did not think it proper to approach you at any time before now." She smiled. "Such a gentleman he is."

"Fine," Loreli relented, knowing she could not embarrass the Mandry's and their guests. "But don't expect anything!"

Mrs. Mandry smiled in victory. "Of course not, Darling."

* * *

Later that evening, as Loreli dressed for the party, she kept telling herself that she did not need a man, that she was fine by herself, that she would speak to him politely but give him the cold shoulder to show everyone, including him, she did not need him. She didn't care about his "generations" having been in Port Royal for years or his ability to "provide for a family". Another child was the last thing Loreli needed or wanted.

As she closed the door to her chamber, she applied the last of her makeup; her polite smile; and then descended down the stairs to greet the guests.

Immediately, Mrs. Mandry found her and grabbed her wrist. "Come, dear," she said, hurrying them through the small crowds of guests. "He's already asked about you."

"Mrs. Mandry, really I…"

"Mr. Swann, may I introduce Loreli Spencer," Mrs. Mandry said proudly. "Loreli, Mr. Weatherby Swann."

Loreli wasn't expecting an older man as he looked to be in his forties. While he wasn't the most attractive man she'd met, there was an elegance about him that proved why he would soon be governor, a refined sophistication that radiated around him.

Reaching for her hand and gently kissing the top of it, Weatherby smiled, pleased at the sight standing before him. "Hello Miss Spencer," he greeted warmly. "They failed to mention your beauty would take my breath away."

His genuineness caught her off guard. "Thank you," she said with a small smile.

"Why don't you two go for a walk through the garden?" Mrs. Mandry suggested. "It'll be dark soon and the flowers are just beautiful this time of day."

"That's a lovely idea," Weatherby said, offering his arm to Loreli. "Shall we?"

Shooting Mrs. Mandry a look, Loreli smiled at him. "We shall," she said, linking her arm with his as they walked through the house and out to the garden.

They were quiet until they were outside and no longer surrounded by curious ears. "I must apologize for my rudeness," Weatherby said first. "I have seen you in the port but didn't think it proper to introduce myself at the time."

"That's quite all right," Loreli said with a small smile. "You probably saw me with my son and I'm sure I had my hands full anyway."

He laughed. "Yes there were a couple times," he agreed, remembering her trying to reason with the stubborn child. "Jackson did have quite the reputation, didn't he?"

Loreli smiled, remembering the fondness she felt for him. "Yes he was something," she said. "A spirited child he was."

Weatherby stopped walking for a moment to face Loreli. "I was very sorry to learn of his disappearance," he said, his face growing serious. "I know it can't be easy."

"Jackson is fine," she told him. "I have no doubt that my son will be quite able to take care of himself. I do miss him but hopefully will see him again some day."

"I could send ships out to search for…"

"No," Loreli said immediately. "He does not want to be found and I don't want him here against his will. The sea called to him while he was still inside me. It's in his blood and I want him happy above everything else."

Weatherby wanted to ask but didn't want to seem nosey as that was improper. "His father was a seaman?" he asked, hoping he wasn't stepping over the line.

"Yes he was," Loreli answered, not giving any more details. It wasn't anyone's business who Jackson's father was. It didn't matter now anyway.

As they began walking again, Weatherby changed the subject. "I guess you know I will be governor here in a couple years," he said. "And my family has owned the Swann Plantation up on the hill overlooking the ocean for years."

"Yes I've seen it," Loreli told him. "It's a beautiful place."

"I…um…would be most honored if you would join me for dinner one night this week," Weatherby said. "Nothing serious. Just a simple dinner."

Loreli smiled. Somehow, she didn't think "simple dinners" were possible at the Swann Plantation. But there was something real about Weatherby Swann, something almost shy about him that Loreli found interesting. She'd always thought those "refined" were just plain boring but Weatherby was…well…a gentleman. Loreli wasn't used to those.

"Yes dinner would be lovely," she told him.

* * *

"William, where are we going to stay?" Catherine asked as they descended down the ramp from the merchant ship they bought passage onto from Tortuga.

"We'll find an inn," he answered. "They should have a room we can stay in for a couple days until I can get some work and find us a place. I can ask around about Loreli too."

She smiled at William. "I'm scared," she admitted. "But excited. I've never left Tortuga."

"The first thing we're going to do is marry," he told her. "Then our life can officially begin."

They stopped walking long enough to kiss quickly before beginning their trek into the port.

"Do you have a room for the night?" William asked the man in charge of the inn.

"Yes I do," he answered. "Your last name?"

"Turner."

William gave the innkeeper the money he required for the roomand helped Catherine up with their things. The room was simple and very similar to the room they'd shared in Tortuga.

"Let's get something to eat," Catherine suggested. "I noticed a tavern across the way."

William pulled her close, kissing her gently. "I love you," he said.

She smiled, happy in his embrace. "I love you too," she said, and then laughed. "But I'm famished."

He laughed and took her hand as they left the inn and walked across to the tavern.

"Serving dinner?" William asked a woman wearing a small apron.

"Sure am," she answered. "Have a seat. I'll be right over."

William and Catherine chose a small table near the window.

"We've got chicken or pheasant with potatoes," the woman said when she returned. "And tea to drink."

Catherine nodded as William answered, "Two chicken dinners please."

Conversation was light as they watched people walking up and down the narrow street and listened to others talking that entered the tavern. They wanted to learn whatever they could.

William perked up when he saw a man enter who looked well off. He was an older gentleman whom the barmaid addressed as "Doctor Norrington". Catherine and he exchanged glances.

"Maybe I could inquire with him about Loreli," he whispered.

"He's probably the only doctor in the port," she added. "Go ask him."

William took a deep breath before standing up and approaching the man who'd chosen to sit at the bar.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Doctor Norrington faced William. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Sir, my…wife and I just arrived from…Portobelo and I believe that my cousin resides here," William explained. "Would you happen to know a Loreli Spencer?"

"Ah yes," Doctor Norrington said with a smile. "Yes you are correct. Miss Spencer lives with the Mandrys; have for years now. Shame about her son though."

William's eyes grew wide. "A son Sir?" he asked, trying to hide his shock. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"When Miss Spencer arrived here…oh I guess it was about twelve years ago now…her husband had died and she was with child," Doctor Norrington answered. "I sent her to the Mandry's so they could help take care of her and that's where she stayed. Jackson was her son; quite an obstinate and difficult child. She had her hands full with him. He disappeared almost a year ago believed to have stowed away on a ship."

"I…I didn't know," William said. "We hadn't kept contact. May I go see her?"

"I'm sure she'd love to see family," Doctor Norrington said and gave him directions to the Mandry's house. "Tell her I said it's time for another check-up."

"Thank you very much," William said, shaking his hand. "My wife and I will be staying here so I hope to see you again."

"Nice to meet you," Doctor Norrington said as William walked back to the table.

"What did he say?"

William's wide eyes met Catherine's inquisitive ones. "She had a son," he told her. "I can't believe it. She was pregnant when she arrived here years ago. But he recently stowed away on a ship." He shook his head. "I just can't believe it."

"Do you know where she is?"

Nodding, William answered, "Yes and we can go tomorrow. I'm just in shock."

* * *

Loreli was in the garden replacing her favorite roses when Mrs. Mandry approached her. "You have visitors," she told her.

"Visitors?" Loreli repeated. "Who?"

With a warm smile, Mrs. Mandry answered, "Come see."

Loreli followed Mrs. Mandry into the main hall where the guests waited.

"William!" she exclaimed when she saw her cousin standing there. She ran over to him and they hugged tightly. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again! What are you doing here?"

"It's so good to see you," William said, holding her in his arms. "You are a sight for sore eyes, you are." They separated as he turned towards his fiancée. "Loreli, this is my fiancée Catherine Deel. Catherine, my cousin Loreli Spencer."

"I've heard so much about you," Catherine said with a smile. "William just adores you."

"And I him," Loreli said, taking them both by the hand into the parlor. "Please, you must fill me in after all this time!"

William told of his years with Riddick and how much worse it got, causing Loreli to be thankful she was put off in Port Royal. He explained how he met Catherine three years ago in between voyages and how they were to be married soon.

"Are you still…," Loreli lowered her voice. No one knew of their shared secret. "In the same line of…sailing?"

He smiled at her careful choice of words. "Yes I'm afraid so," he answered. "It's been too long now. But I do try to be more careful. I learned many lessons from Riddick." He paused, ready to hear of Loreli's son. "And apparently he left a part of him with you aye?"

"Yes," Loreli said, not allowing herself any sadness. "I had a son I named Jackson after my father. He was something else, he was. When I was almost to term, I'd walk along the shoreline and he'd kick as if he were trying to get out. Ever since he could walk and talk, all he wanted was the water. He drove the entire port crazy with his antics. I'm surprised I wasn't hung. A couple years before he left, he said something to me I'll never forget. I was telling him he needed to come inside and go to bed but he wanted to sleep in this little boat that he'd built. I explained that we went home to sleep. He says to me 'but Mommy the ocean is my home and the boat is my bed'. Two years later he finally found a way to leave."

"Sounds like he wanted the ocean more than anything," Catherine said.

Loreli smiled at William. "Well he did that quite honest, didn't he?" she said with a laugh. "Between his father and mother, he didn't stand a chance."

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Catherine asked.

"Yes I do," Loreli answered. "Jackson was the smartest person I think I've known. To listen to him and watch him was incredible. I don't know what path he'll choose but he will stand out wherever he is."

"I bet he looked like you," William said, picturing a small boy with Loreli's dark hair and eyes.

"He did," she agreed. "Not much of Riddick in him at all as far as his looks. And I'm hoping not his personality; the bad anyway."

"Riddick was a brilliant man," William said. "He just used his talents for bad."

"Well, tell me, when are you two getting married?" Loreli asked, to change the subject. "You could marry in the garden if you'd like. It's beautiful."

William and Catherine looked at each other. "We wanted to do it as soon as possible really," he said. "We just arrived in port yesterday."

"How did you find me so soon?" Loreli asked.

"Doctor Norrington was in the tavern we had dinner at last night," William explained. "When I heard he was a doctor, I figured my odds were good he knew you."

"Catherine," Loreli said with a smile. "We must go shopping and get you a dress. How about we go tomorrow?"

"Oh that would be wonderful," she said. "I haven't looked at any dresses or anything."

"Excuse me a moment," Loreli said, leaving the room to find Mrs. Mandry, who was out on the terrace. "Mrs. Mandry may I ask a favor?"

"Of course they can stay here," she answered. "I'd accept nothing else."

Loreli smiled, knowing her mind had been read. "They wish to marry," she said. "And I was thinking perhaps the garden?"

Mrs. Mandry beamed, clapping her hands together. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "That would be beautiful. Think Saturday would be too soon?"

Remembering the love floating between William and Catherine, Loreli whispered, "It might be too late!"

"Oh you!" Mrs. Mandry said, getting up from her chair. "Come, let's tell them our plan."

* * *

"Mr. Swann, this is quite beautiful," Loreli said in awe of the lavish table before her. "But I assure you it is not necessary." She'd heard of bone china but had never actually used any. She was almost afraid of either staining the silk tablecloth or breaking one of the fragile dishes.

"Please call me Weatherby," he reminded her. "And you're right. It is not necessary but please allow me this. You are a beautiful woman and deserve nothing but the best."

She blushed and hated she did. "Thank you, Weatherby," she said with a small smile, holding up her wine goblet. "To you."

"No, to you," he said before lightly touching goblets.

Later, as they sat in the parlor sipping tea, Loreli noticed a painting of a young woman on the wall above the piano. She was young and quite beautiful. "May I inquire about that painting?" she asked, looking over towards the frame and back again.

A sad smile appeared on Weatherby's face as he looked past her, briefly forgetting where he was as his mind drifted to the past. They had been young, too young really, but were deeply in love. "That was my first wife, Elizabeth," he answered. "We wedded young and were together ten years."

Loreli saw the sadness in his eyes and wished she hadn't asked. "I'm sorry," she said. "Forgive me for asking."

His eyes met hers. "It's quite all right," he told her. "She died during childbirth and so did our daughter. Too many complications I'm afraid."

"I'm so sorry," she said, her emotions growing. "That must have been awful."

"I've been alone ever since," he confided. "No woman ever compared to my Elizabeth." His eyes met Loreli's again. "Until now."

Her stomach did somersaults but she wasn't sure why. Loreli saw a sad little boy in Weatherby's eyes and suddenly felt an urge to hold him and protect him, tell him everything was okay.

"Forgive my impropriety," he said, getting up from the small couch to sit beside of Loreli. He took her teacup, setting it down on the small table nearby and then took her hands in his. "I never thought I'd find another woman I could love. But you," he shook his head smiling. "You have captured my attention and my heart. You are beautiful and intelligent and…" He let go of her hands and sat up a little straighter. "I'm sorry, Loreli…it's just…"

Before she realized what she was doing, Loreli had leaned forward and lightly kissed Weatherby. The surprise in his eyes made her laugh slightly, certain her eyes revealed the same surprise.

"I was not expecting that," he told her.

"Me either," she confessed. "But I liked it."

"As did I," he said.

An awkward moment passed until Loreli said, "I would be honored if you would accompany me at William's wedding Saturday." She had told him earlier in the evening of her cousin's arrival, leaving out the part of their piracy background.

"I'd love to," Weatherby said.

* * *

"You may now kiss your bride," Clergyman Kinney said with a smile as William and Catherine leaned forward for a simple kiss while the guests applauded.

"Congratulations dear cousin," Loreli said, hugging William. "Catherine seems a remarkable woman."

"She is," he assured her. "I see you arrived with quite the man yourself. Mrs. Mandry filled me in."

Loreli laughed, glancing over at Weatherby congratulating Catherine. "I'm sure she did," she said. "But he is a gentleman and I think I'm quite smitten as much as I don't want to be."

William laughed then. "Don't hold yourself back," he told her. "Allow yourself to love him. You already know the kind of men around. His kind are few and far between."

"I know," she said quietly as Weatherby and Catherine joined them.

Offering his arm,Weatherby asked, "Shall we go inside for refreshments before Mrs. Mandry drags us in?"

They all laughed, following the guests inside to the parlor.

The festive reception lasted until evening when William and Catherine retired to the inn down the road for their honeymoon night. Guests thanked Mrs. Mandry one last time before their departure, leaving Weatherby the last to remain, walking with Loreli in the dark garden.

They were holding hands as they walked the narrow path. "A fine marriage," he was saying.

"Yes," she agreed. "Catherine seems a wonderful person. I'm so glad he found someone like her."

"Some people see where I live and remember my ancestors," he said. "Everyone thinks I have so much but I'm missing the one most important thing."

"Which is?"

"A marriage to a wonderful woman," he said and stopped walking to face Loreli.

Her heart pounded in her chest as he took both her hands.

"Loreli, you can think me mad," he began. "But I love you. I've loved you from a distance and spending time with you has only confirmed what I already knew. You are the only woman I want. Honor me by becoming my wife."

Eyes wide, Loreli's mouth dropped. "Oh goodness," she said, lump forming in her throat. She hadn't expected this, at least not so soon. "I'm surprised…I don't…I mean…"

"You don't have to answer me right now," Weatherby told her. "Please think about it. If it's too soon, I will wait for you. If you need time, we can take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

"I will think about it," she told him, gently squeezing his hands. "You've honored me by asking."

* * *

A year later found William and Catherine Turner celebrating their first wedding anniversary and Weatherby and Loreli Swann three months from celebrating theirs. All four were living at the Swann Plantation, Weatherby insisting William and Catherine live in the guesthouse after his marriage to Loreli. "You're family," he'd told them. "We're family. We need to stay together."

Weatherby was only months away from becoming governor, working closely with Doctor Norrington's son, James, who was on his way to lieutenant in the Royal Navy while William had settled in at the blacksmith's shop. Weatherby had offered him high positions within the government but William denied. His interest was in learning to be a blacksmith and he needed to get his hands dirty each day. Commanding others wasn't what he did well but working with his hands was.

"I'm not used to not working," Catherine told Loreli one afternoon as they sat on the terrace sipping tea. "I worked my whole life in Tortuga."

"Enjoy it," Loreli encouraged her. "You never know when your life will change."

"True," Catherine agreed, then smiled, remembering a conversation she'd had with Mrs. Mandry recently. "You know, Mrs. Mandry still goes on about you and Weatherby." The girls laughed. "Did you really not want to meet him?"

Loreli shook her head at the memory. "I was rather stubborn about it," she admitted. "I just felt like I didn't need anyone. Aside from the two years with Riddick, I'd been alone. I didn't need a man." She smiled. "But Weatherby is very special. He broke through my resistance pretty quick. I never could have thought I'd be so happy with someone."

"Any children in the near future?" Catherine asked curiously.

"I don't think so," Loreli answered. "I had Jackson so many years ago. Another baby now would be so much work. I'm sure Weatherby would want to try, especially since he lost his daughter years ago."

"So sad," Catherine said, remembering the story when Loreli told her months earlier.

"What about you and William?" Loreli asked, knowing how her cousin had always wanted a child and never thinking his life would allow it.

A smile spread across Catherine's face. "You mustn't tell," she said. "I am to see Doctor Norrington tomorrow morn but I think I am with child."

"Oh Catherine, William will be so happy!" Loreli exclaimed. "He's always dreamed of being a father. And Mrs. Mandry can help with the birth. She was wonderful with me."

"I'm a little scared," Catherine confessed. "But I'm so excited at the same time."

"Well don't worry," Loreli assured her. "Your secret is safe with me. For a few months anyway."


	6. Life Cycles

_Let's recap shall we? _

_William "Bootstrap" Turner is the cousin of Loreli Spencer. Both share a love of the ocean and leave home to join young Riddick Barbossa's pirate crew. Loreli and Riddick fall in love during the two-year voyage until he suspects her of cheating. He puts her off at Port Royal, never knowing she is carrying his child. She has JACKson in Port Royal and fights with him from day one about going to sea until he finally stows away at eleven years old. In the meantime, William stayed on with Barbossa almost 12 years until he was thrown off at Tortuga where he meets Catherine. They decide to move to Port Royal to marry and hopefully locate his cousin. They marry and a year later, Loreli marries Weatherby Swann. _

_WARNING Major character deaths in this chapter...I'm sorry...but it must happen in order to reach my goal with this piece.

* * *

"Catherine, love," William said quietly, holding the small infant in his arms as he sat by her bed. "What shall we name him?"_

Propped up on pillows, she smiled at her husband and son. "I'd like to name him after you," she said.

"William the second?"

"Not necessarily," she said, tired smile on her lips. "We could call him Wil."

He smiled down at the small red face that was asleep and then back up at the woman he loved. "Sounds wonderful," he said, carefully getting up and kissing her cheek. "We'll go so you can sleep."

* * *

"So Governor Swann," Loreli said with a smile, emphasizing her husband's new title. "Ready to greet your guests?"

Weatherby had been officially governor for a week before the coronation ball he and Loreli were dressing for. "This has been my goal," he told her, fastening her necklace as she held her hair up. "I've always wanted to be governor. My grandfather was governor."

Loreli let her hair down and then turned to face Weatherby. "You will be wonderful," she reassured him, happiness sparkling in her eyes. "You've proven you're quite capable."

He kissed her sweetly and said, "You're what makes it possible for me."

Playfully hitting his shoulder, Loreli said, "Oh, Darling, no. This was your path long before I came along."

"Possibly," he said. "But it's your love that keeps me going and gives me the motivation."

"And that's why I love you," she said. "Now let's not keep our guests waiting."

* * *

"I can't believe he's a year and a half all ready," Loreli told Catherine. "And he looks so much like William." She remembered when her cousin was small how blond and curly his hair had been but with age had straightened and darkened slightly.

They'd gone into town for the day to market and shop. Loreli was holding Wil while Catherine picked out vegetables and fruits. Gently squeezing a cantaloupe, she laughed. "I've heard he's about to be a handful."

"Jackson was incorrigible from two to about five," Loreli said, realizing she was enjoying holding the small child with his blond curls and chubby cheeks. It had been so long. Jackson was a young man now. And Wil was vastly different from Jackson. Weatherby often mentioned trying for a child but usually Loreli shied away from the topic.

"Jackson is probably still a handful," Catherine said, placing grapes into her basket.

"I'm afraid you may be correct," Loreli said with a slight laugh. "I don't think Wil will be too bad. He's such a shy and quiet baby. Jackson was loud and rebellious out of the gate."

Catherine watched Loreli play with Wil, gently bouncing him on her arm as she held him, making faces and causing him to giggle. "For someone who doesn't want another child," she observed. "You sure are enjoying him."

Loreli stuck her tongue out at her cousin, causing her to laugh and return to her marketing.

* * *

"Darling, is everything all right?" Catherine asked William when he returned from the blacksmith's shop. She'd noticed over the past few months he'd come home a little later each evening. It seemed the only thing that could put a smile on his weather beaten face was his son but even that didn't bring the spirit back. "You just haven't seemed yourself lately."

Picking up Wil who was clawing at his breeches for attention, William then sat down at the table. "I've been distracted lately," he told his wife, hoping this conversation would never happen.

"Clyde keeping you late?"

William shook his head. He needed to tell her, it wasn't a secret. "No he hasn't been," he answered. "I've been leaving at the same time. It's just…I've been going out by the docks…sitting near the shoreline…watching the boats…listening to the water."

Catherine's heart sunk even though she fought not to show it. "I knew this would happen," she told him, voice even.

"What?" he asked, setting Wil on the floor so he could play with his blocks.

"You're just like your cousin…and her son…and his father," she answered. "The ocean calls to you. You can't help it."

William couldn't argue with her as much as he wanted to. "I love you," he told her. "And Wil is everything to me."

She covered his hand with hers. "I don't doubt that," she said truthfully. "But we're still not enough." She sighed and shook her head. "It's what I get for marrying a pirate."

"I wish I could explain it," he told her. "I really do. But I've tried and it just doesn't make any sense to someone who doesn't feel that same pull I do. I was hoping it would just…go away." He motioned with his hand as if shooing away birds.

"It's part of you," she said. "It's not going to just go away. And quite honestly, I don't want you moping about here." She stood up, gathering all the strength she could as it killed her to say it. "If you need to go, then go. Wil and I will be fine here."

"I can't go," he said. "Wil is almost three and you need my help with…"

"William Turner," she said sternly, both hands on her hips. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you. I took care of myself before I met you and I can do the same now. I'd rather have you at sea and happy than miserable here."

Standing up and walking over to her, William took her hands off her hips and held them in his. "This is not easy for me," he said, eyes revealing the sadness.

"I know," she said quietly, knowing this time would come, but always praying it wouldn't.

Their eyes met briefly before he hugged her tight. "I don't deserve you or Wil," he said. "But I don't know what I'd do without either of you."

"Just come back," she pleaded, holding his body against hers. "That's all I ask."

* * *

"How long has he been gone now?" Loreli asked when she visited Catherine in the guesthouse. She made a point of spending time with her and growing Wil every other night since William left.

"Almost eight months," Catherine answered, quickly stopping small fingers from reaching for a china vase. "No, Wil. That's not yours."

Wil picked up a small wooden toy boat and turned towards Loreli, his small arm waving furiously. "Daddy on waddah," he told her.

"Yes he is," she said with a smile as he staggered off towards his room, boat still in hand. She studied Catherine as she busied herself with laundry. "How are you?" She had tried to explain to William how hard this would be for Catherine and tried to explain to her the call of the sea, thinking she wasn't successful in either venture.

Catherine shrugged as she folded a large blanket. "I'm as well as can be expected," she said. "My husband is a pirate who can't stay home and I'm taking care of our house and son alone. But I'd rather him be happy on the water then miserable here. That's what I told him before he left."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No idea," Catherine answered, working on another blanket. "He left for Tortuga and that's all I know."

Loreli walked over and took the blanket from her hands, as she wasn't doing a very good job with the folding. "I know you're upset," she soothed. "But I've brought good news that might make you smile just a little."

Shoulders slumping in retreat, Catherine said, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be difficult or aloof." She smiled. "Please, what is your good news? I definitely need some."

Loreli smiled proudly and touched her stomach. "I'm with child," she said simply.

Catherine's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. "Loreli!" she exclaimed. "That's wonderful! Oh I knew it would happen eventually!" She hugged her. "I definitely did need that news!"

* * *

"Loreli, darling, what's wrong?" Weatherby asked in panic. Doctor Norrington had told him to go home soon having found him out at the docks with James. "I got here as quickly as I could."

"I'm all right," she answered as she lay in bed. "It's just I will have to remain in bed the rest of my pregnancy or we could lose the baby."

"Did you have to the first time?" He was immediately concerned and worried and it showed.

"No I remained active up until the last day," she answered.

"We have, what, three more months?"

"Yes, that's what he said."

Sitting down on the bed beside his wife, he held her hand and gently patted the small bulge under the blankets. "Then in bed you stay," he said with a warm smile. "I'll wait on you hand and foot if need be. I just want you safe."

"I'll be fine," she reassured him with a smile.

* * *

"Mrs. Mandry is terribly sick," Catherine informed Loreli, whose contractions were coming quick. "She sent over Merlene to assist with the birth."

"Just…help…me," Loreli nearly screamed to Merlene as she clutched her large stomach. "Coming…soon!"

Merlene, a younger woman that had been working with Mrs. Mandry, gave Catherine instructions as far as items she would need. She also gave her a pouch of strong herbs, telling her to make tea for Loreli. She would drink some now and the rest after the birth. Merlene then helped her to the birthing chair that had been brought over days before and then tied back her long curly black hair.

"Thank you," Merlene told Catherine when she returned with the steaming liquid. "Okay Loreli. I want you to start sipping this tea. Drink as much as you can."

"Do you want me to leave?" Catherine asked her cousin.

"No…please stay…help Merlene," she panted, wincing as another contraction hit.

"Drink," Merlene instructed. "We're not far away now."

Twenty minutes later, most of the tea was gone, Catherine was standing behind the chair to support Loreli however she could while Merlene encouraged Loreli to push.

"Come on," she said. "It's time. You're all ready and so is that child. When the next contraction hits, push hard."

When the pain hit, Loreli pushed, her hands gripping the chair so tight her fingers hurt. She cried out, wishing this would be quicker, remembering she'd heard the second child was supposed to be easier.

An hour later, with tears of agony and frustration streaming down her face, her daughter was born. Merlene wrapped the bundle, rushing to give her to Doctor Norrington who had been waiting outside the door and then helped Catherine get Loreli to bed.

"Get more tea while I clean her up," she told Catherine who rushed from the room.

Loreli was settled in bed when Catherine returned with the tea, seeing Merlene was placing a wet cloth on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting the teacup on the night table.

"She has a fever," Merlene answered. "And has been sick a couple times. Could you get the doctor?"

"Of course," Catherine said, running to get Doctor Norrington.

A couple minutes later he entered the bedroom. "What is it?" he asked with concern.

Merlene explained the symptoms to him while Catherine stayed with Weatherby.

"Have you picked a name?" she asked him as he gently held the tiny baby.

"Elizabeth," he answered. "Loreli insisted we name her after my first wife. I told her it wasn't proper but she explained it was out of respect for her life and my first daughter's life." He smiled at the baby. "I didn't argue. I never win with her." His gaze shifted to meet Catherine's. "Is she all right?"

"She has a fever," she answered. "I'm sure Doctor Norrington will give her something for it and she'll be fine."

* * *

Four days later, Loreli was still ill. Everyone was concerned and feared the worst when Doctor Norrington announced she had childbed fever, knowing how serious it could get. He was doing everything he could to help but her fever wouldn't go down and she continued to be physically sick, slipping in and out of consciousness all day.

Catherine took care of Elizabeth and Wil while Weatherby sat with Loreli. Everyone felt helpless when she didn't seem to get better. Doctor Norrington gave her injections, tea, cold baths and nothing seemed to make a difference.

"Doctor," Loreli said, voice barely above a whisper. "Leave us."

He looked at Weatherby over his glasses who gazed back with uncertainty. "I'll step outside the door," he said.

"My love, you need to save your strength," Weatherby told his wife who seemed to grow paler each day.

"No," she said, licking her lips, trying to form her words. "Darling…I'm not…going to…make it. My…body is…shutting down…I can…feel it. Is our daughter…all right?"

Fighting tears, Weatherby forced a smile. "Elizabeth is beautiful," he told her. "Just like you."

Loreli smiled slightly. "I must tell you…something," she continued, hardly able to keep her eyes open. "You need to…know."

"Tell me later," he told her, squeezing her hand. "You will be fine."

"No," she said again, trying to say it louder. "I will not. You need to know…the truth." She took a deep breath. "Jackson's father…was a pirate…as is my cousin."

"William?"

"Yes," she said quietly, barely nodding. "You need to know…for Wil's safety…and I wanted you…to know the truth…about my son…for your safety…just incase."

Weatherby wasn't very surprised. He'd wondered about Loreli's past, especially when she never volunteered information. It didn't matter to him though because she was an incredible woman and couldn't judge her for there were things in his past he wasn't proud of. "Is that where William is?" he asked curiously. "On a pirate ship?"

She nodded. "Bring me Elizabeth," she whispered. "I want to…see her before…"

"Of course," he said quickly. "Doctor Norrington!"

The door opened as the doctor stuck his head in. "Yes?"

"Could you bring our daughter in please?" he asked, fighting the lump in his throat.

"Of course. Right away."

Weatherby helped Loreli hold Elizabeth. "She's beautiful," she said, gazing at the small face. "Tell her…of me…please."

He still fought against her words. "You will recover," he insisted. "You will be well and will see her grow." Tears slipped from his eyes as he realized the harsh truth lying in front of him. "Please, love, don't leave me. I don't want to lose you. There is no other for me. I need you, Loreli. I can't raise a daughter all alone."

Loreli smiled weakly, her eyes half closed. "Catherine can…help you," she said, trying to hand the bundle back to her husband. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…for this to…happen. I tried…I…"

Tears flowing, Weatherby held Elizabeth in one arm and held his wife's hand with the other. "Shh…you have nothing to be sorry for. I do though. I shouldn't have pushed for a child. If I had known…"

"You couldn't have," she whispered. "Please don't cry…and don't…feel guilty." She squeezed his hand. "Go for now…and let me…sleep. I love you…my husband."

Kissing her hand then leaving forward and kissing her cheek, he said, "Yes rest please. Try to fight for me and for Elizabeth. We need you so much." He didn't want to leave her but knew she was weak and hoped sleeping would fight the fever within her. "I'll be back soon to check on you."

* * *

Two days later as the small crowd of Weatherby, Catherine and the household servants waited outside the bedroom door, Doctor Norrington walked out slowly and shut the door behind him.

His eyes were red and puffy as he said, voice shaking, "Governor Swann, I did everything I could do…but…Mrs. Swann has passed." He closed his medicine bag and said, "I'll head back to the office and wait for burial arrangements."

"Thank you," Weatherby said with no emotion, staring off into space.

Catherine and the servants were immediately sobbing from the news of Loreli's death as Weatherby left them to say goodbye to his wife. He walked in slowly, closing the door behind him, staring at the lifeless body on the bed, color drained from her beautiful face. The closer he got to her, the more tears he realized were streaming down his face until he found himself laying across her, hugging her, crying out in emotional pain, not understanding why his love and mother of his child was once again taken from him. What had he ever done to deserve this?

Upon returning home from the funeral, Weatherby approached Catherine. The life that had once shown bright in his eyes was now replaced with an emptiness that matched everyone's around him. He did his best to remember his manners but found himself not caring more than once.

"You've been family to Loreli and me," he began. "And I know that William has been gone over a year now. I will need help raising Elizabeth and would be honored if you and your son would move into the house. I'd be more than happy to help with Wil as well."

A sad smile appeared on her face. "I'd like that," she said. "I'll begin packing our things. Thank you very much."

* * *

The months following Loreli's death passed as if in a bad dream. No one could believe what had happened and yet were faced the reality that it did happen and she was gone. The bedroom that had been Weatherby and Loreli's was turned into the children's room as Weatherby moved to another bedroom and Catherine moved into one beside of the children's. She immediately became Elizabeth's mother figure as there was no other to fill those shoes.

Wil turned four a couple months before Elizabeth turned one. He immediately stepped in and helped his mother take care of the baby, as much as he could anyway. At first he thought she was his sister but Catherine tried to explain as best she could to the small inquisitive child that her mother was gone and she was helping to take care of her. Catherine thought of trying to explain that he was her cousin but knew he couldn't fully understand that yet.

Weatherby was grateful for Catherine's assistance and did everything he could for her, making sure she had whatever she needed. They worked out a financial agreement between them because Catherine wanted to work for her living as that was all she was used to but knew he needed her desperately at the house so he paid her wages for helping with Elizabeth. He also made sure that he paid for any clothing for her and the children and any toys for the children.

* * *

When Wil was six, he began school which quieted down the house and gave Catherine more time to spend with Elizabeth who looked more like her mother every day, big brown eyes and curly brown hair and stubborn independence. Her first word was "no" and an emphatic one at that. Catherine was glad Wil had been fairly quiet during his difficult phase and that he was at school now for Elizabeth's quick little feet and wandering hands demanded most of her attention.

Many nights for Catherine ended with tears for Loreli and William. Loreli had grown to be her sister, as she had never had one. She had enjoyed the time they spent together playing with Wil when he was a baby or marketing together or simply sipping tea on the porch in the evening. She had no one else to be to her what Loreli had been.

Three years had passed since William left for sea and she assumed at this point something terrible had happened. He'd never been gone for such a time period and had even told her he would only take short voyages. Young Wil didn't ask about his father anymore as much as Catherine tried to talk about him and the hopeful fact he would be coming home.

"Catherine there is something I must tell you," Weatherby said one evening after the children had been put to bed. Often they would sit out on the terrace overlooking Port Royal in the evening, sipping tea and discussing events of the day. They cared for each other and the children greatly and had grown to be close friends.

"Of course," she said, noticing his tone. "Is everything ok?"

He began to speak and then stopped, smiling. "You can tell me it's not my business," he finally said. "But I know of William's…voyages."

Knowing that Navy law hanged those guilty of piracy and anyone involved, Catherine's heart began to pound. "His voyages?" she repeated, not offering any information.

"She…Loreli…told me before she…died," Weatherby said, lowering his voice. "She told me Jackson's father was…a pirate…and that William was also. She said I needed to know for my safety and Wil's. I wasn't going to say anything but I know you must be upset, wondering if he is safe." He looked down at his hands and back up at her. "I wanted you to know you can discuss it with me if you need to. I wouldn't dare tell anyone of this truth, for everyone's safety."

Catherine forced a smile, realizing it was the first time she felt for her life and understanding what position she was in and what position he was in. For the longest time, she didn't have to worry of anyone knowing but understood why Loreli had felt the need to tell him. "Thank you," she said. "I do feel something terrible has happened but I've no way to ever know."

"I could send a small ship to Tortuga," he offered, leaning towards her, keeping his voice low. "I would be taking a huge chance if caught, what a governor sending a ship to the pirate island to inquire of one." He reached for her hand, squeezing gently. "But I would do it for you if you thought news of William's location could be learned."

She smiled at his offer. "Weatherby I'd never let you take such a great risk," Catherine told him. "I thank you but I have accepted my husband's death. He would have returned before now, never having been gone this long all the years I've known him."

He sadly shook his head. "You know Catherine," he said, staring out into the darkness, punctuated with few lanterns here and there. "On your wedding day nine years ago or so, I never would have pictured us here, both mourning the losses of our spouses and sharing the responsibility of raising our children. I pictured our lives much different."

She understood, having thought the same thing many times. "I knew I was taking a chance marrying a…marrying William," she said, catching herself. "But I loved him so. And I'm glad I have Wil now. I'd do it all over again."

"While I do love my daughter, more than anything else in the world," Weatherby began. "If I had known her birth would have caused Loreli's death, I would have done without a child. She was everything to me. There will never be another woman." A coughing fit seized him, as it did every so often.

Catherine displayed a look of concern. "Weatherby, that is not getting any better," she told him. "Shall I call Doctor Norrington for you tomorrow?"

After a moment of coughing and clearing his throat, he shook his head. "I'll stop by and see him," he said. "I must be ill. I'll stay away from the children for a couple days in case."

* * *

Wil Turner had been protective of Elizabeth Swann ever since he could remember. Now that he was almost ten and walking her to school, he began to have thoughts of being able to protect her. They walked past a blacksmith's shop every day and he often thought of asking if he could work there, learning how to make, and ultimately use, swords. He usually tried to put the thoughts out of his head, saying there was no need for him to learn such a trade, but still he found himself lying in bed at night, thinking about sword fighting and learning how.

"Look at that boat," Elizabeth said as they walked to school, pointing out towards the harbor. "I haven't seen that one before. It's really big. Let's go see."

"No," Wil said, taking her hand. "We must get to school. Come on."

"But I want to go see the boat, Wil," she told him, trying to pry her hand loose.

"Elizabeth, we've already been late twice this week," he reminded her.

"But I want to go see the big boat!" she exclaimed, digging her heels into the ground. "I..wanna…go!" She jerked her hand from his and started running towards the docks, her dark curls blowing behind her. Wil dropped their books to run after her.

"Elizabeth!" he called, slowly catching her. "Elizabeth, no!" When he reached her, he grabbed her hand again, gripping tightly.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" she wailed as he nearly had to drag her along. "Let go or I'm telling Father!"

"Tell him!" he yelled at her, brown eyes full of frustration. "We're going to school whether you like it or not!"

"I don't like you," she pouted.

"I don't care," he snapped back.

* * *

"Mother, what's wrong?" Wil asked when he returned home to see her lying in bed with a washcloth on her head, her face quite pale.

"I'm not feeling well," Catherine told him. "Could you run and get Doctor Norrington?" She didn't tell her son that she'd been fighting a fever for a couple days now and hadn't eaten anything, not to mention the spots beginning to appear on her legs.

"I'll be right back," Wil said, taking off in a run and not stopping until he reached the doctor.

"Wil, don't argue with me," Weatherby told him, trying to hide his panic. "Take Elizabeth and go into the playroom. Stay there until I come get you, please."

Angry and confused, Wil stayed in the room with Elizabeth who was scared and asking too many questions as they heard voices that sounded both upset and excited outside the door.

When Doctor Norrington examined Catherine, he immediately moved her out into the guesthouse where she had lived with William. She was quarantined and diagnosed with smallpox and only the doctor, who had had it years before and survived, was allowed to attend to her.

"How is she?" Weatherby asked when the doctor came back inside.

Doctor Norrington's expression was the same as during the last couple days before Loreli's death. "She is the fourth case of smallpox within the last twenty four hours," he answered. "I'm afraid there will be more. Her fever is high, her body aches and the rash that she was hiding on her legs has spread. I'm treating her the same way I was treated so all we can do is hope for the best. It has to run its course. I'm on my way to another patient who, I'm afraid, has the same thing." He lowered his glasses to the edge of his nose to peer into Weatherby's eyes. "Make sure everyone stays in this house. The children are not to go outside which means no school. No one is to leave. If this is spreading, everyone in port could die."

Nodding, Weatherby said, "I understand, Doctor. I will keep everyone in the house. What about Catherine? None of us can tend her."

"I will be back," Doctor Norrington told him. "I have a feeling I will be getting little sleep over the next few days."

By the end of the week, half the port had smallpox and the other half quarantined in their homes in the hope they wouldn't catch it. Ten had already died while most were struggling to survive. Doctor Norrington was the only one who could tend to the sick and made rounds from house to house all day and night, sleeping twenty minutes at a time when he could.

Returning Saturday morning, Doctor Norrington checked on Catherine as Weatherby and the servants gathered and waited at the door for his latest report. When he walked in, Weatherby saw the look on his face.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No, no! Don't say it, Doctor, please!"

Tears filled the elderly doctor's eyes. He used to love his job, being able to help people and make them well. The past few years had brought sicknesses and diseases he simply couldn't handle. "I'm sorry, Governor," he said barely audible.

Sadness and anger consumed Weatherby. "Leave my house," he commanded as tears slipped from his eyes. "You may send a messenger when we are free to visit the port again."

Understanding his anger, the doctor silently left and cried all the way to the next house.

Weatherby gave the servants orders, knowing they were also upset and then went to his room to cry before telling the children. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't. Why was this happening to him? His first wife and child, his second wife and now the woman whom he thought of as a sister…why were they taken from him? He tried to be a good man in all aspects of his life. Why must he suffer these extremes? And now with two growing children, how would he handle them? Questions fell with his tears and neither found satisfaction.

"How is Mother?" Wil asked when Weatherby entered the playroom. "Is she getting better?"

Weatherby sat on the couch, pulling Elizabeth into his lap and taking the young man's hand. "I'm so sorry, Wil," he began. "She passed today. She's the eleventh one we've lost to smallpox."

Wil stared at Weatherby as the words hit him. He heard Elizabeth start crying but it was as if he was in a dream. He didn't remember his father and now his only family was gone. He was alone. He jerked his hand from Weatherby's supportive hold and ran from the room.

"Wil!" Elizabeth cried out after him, trying to get off her father's lap. "Come back!"

"Darling, leave him alone," he told her, hugging her tight as she cried. "He'll be very upset, as we all are."

"She was like a mother," Elizabeth cried in his arms. "Who'll take care of me now?"

Weatherby understood what she meant. "I can't be your mother or even a mother figure," he told her. "But I can do everything for you I can. I love you so much. You're my little girl and we're family. We have to stick together, okay?"

Through sniffing, Elizabeth cried, "Okay."


	7. Pirate Secrets

**_Sorry about that….I know I hated offing Loreli and Catherine too….but you'll see when you get to the end why it had to be that way…just bear with me….warning though….one more death….it's the LAST… I promise!

* * *

_**

At age fourteen, Wil Turner had worked for Clyde at the blacksmith's shop for almost four years. Governor Swann told him after his mother's death that he could remain at the plantation, especially since he and Elizabeth were cousins, but he refused. He needed to be on his own and had always dreamed of swords; making them, fighting with them, anything. Wil figured what better place than with Clyde. Not only did it satisfy his own dream, he learned that his father had worked there as well, listening eagerly to any story Clyde had to share. He was proud to learn his father had been a good man.

Elizabeth continued with school although Wil had stopped two years previous. Having just turned eleven, she and Wil spent most of their free time together, whether it was a few minutes in front of the shop before school or hours spent gazing out at the ocean. The fact they'd both lost their mothers was a strong bond for them and talked of it often. Governor Swann was their only family and it made them sad to realize how small their family was compared to others in the port.

She also shared things with Wil that she kept from everyone else. She loved her father dearly but there were subjects she would have preferred to talk to a woman about. There was one older servant that did her best to be a mother figure but it was a forced thing. She was trying too hard and it made Elizabeth feel uncomfortable. More often than not, she talked to Wil about everything, even if he didn't understand it, and if worse came to worse, she would inquire with the doctor.

"So, you're okay though?" Wil asked as they sat at the edge of the water one afternoon. He'd listened as she described her latest concern, not having heard of anything like it before. "The doc said it was normal?"

She slipped a strand of dark curls behind her ear and bit her lip before answering. "Yeah he said it happens each month," she answered. "Some sort of cycle. The pain was unbearable for a day and then it stopped. He gave me some herbal tea that is supposed to help the pain." She looked out over the ocean, listening to the crashing waves. "It makes me feel weird. I'm just glad I'm not sick."

"I know," Wil agreed. "You had me scared out of my wits. I thought you were dying."

Her large brown eyes were apologetic. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I just didn't know."

Wil heard the unspoken statement within her words; the fact she had no mother or mother figure to talk to about these type things. "I wish I could help you more," he told her.

She reached for his hand. "You do help me," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

"Elizabeth, are you ready?" Weatherby called out towards his daughter's room. "We must be at the dock in thirty minutes."

"Coming Father!" she called out, quickly slamming her small traveling chest shut and running from the room. She was going to sea as her father had business in Santo Domingo and had begged him relentlessly until he allowed her to go with him. They would only be gone a couple months so she would not miss much school.

As they rode in the carriage out to the dock and vessel awaiting their arrival, Elizabeth asked, "Are you sure Wil can't go?" She knew he'd love it same as her.

"No, he can't," Weatherby answered his daughter for the fifteenth time. "Clyde took a few days to be with a dying relative and Wil has to run the shop while he's gone. There's no one else to do it."

Elizabeth stared out the window as they passed the small shops, seeing the ships grow larger as they neared the docks. "You said my mother loved the sea," she remembered.

Weatherby smiled at the young lady beside him, hardly able to believe she was twelve years old and not his tiny baby any more. While it pained him to see the striking resemblance to Loreli, it made him smile at the same time. "She did love the sea," he confirmed. "It was a passion. It called to her. She enjoyed it tremendously."

She turned to look at her father with a small smile. "I can't wait to discover why she loved it so," she told him.

* * *

"Wil, you wouldn't believe it!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she stopped by to see him before school the day after returning from sea. "Oh it was wonderful out on the water! I can't wait to go back! We must go soon!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm as he usually did. Elizabeth had always been quite spirited, even as a small child. She stood out among the other girls her age and Wil admired that. "I would love to go," he told her. "But you need to get to school. You can tell me more about it later."

* * *

As she neared the door to his office, Elizabeth heard her father have another coughing fit. He'd had these for years now but she didn't know why. She just knew it didn't sound good, like he was always sick.

"You sent for me?" she asked, stepping in when he'd finished the fit.

Clearing his throat, Weatherby said, "Yes, Elizabeth. Come in. Sit."

She watched as he sifted through parchment. "Is everything ok, Father?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, looking slightly nervous. "I need to tell you something. I don't wish to alarm you. I just need to share a bit of legal information."

"Okay," she said quietly.

"With your mother's and Catherine's deaths," he began. "I decided should something happen to me, I wanted to make sure you would be cared for properly. This is your home and I'd want you to remain here, however, you would need a guardian until a proper age to marry."

"Father, I don't…"

"Elizabeth, don't argue with me on this," he said sternly. "I've thought long and hard and your guardian will be James Norrington. He has agreed to move into the house and continue running things should it become necessary."

"James?" Elizabeth shrieked. "Oh Father!"

"Elizabeth Swann," Weatherby said calmly. "Don't raise your voice to me."

"Why don't I have say in who my guardian should be?" she yelled, ignoring his statement. "Why not Wil? He's family!"

"Wil is not old enough," he explained, raising his voice to meet hers. "James will be turning twenty one this year and has quite the future with the Navy. And he cares about you, Elizabeth."

"Not like Wil!" she said, crossing her arms. How could he do this to her?

"Wil can not be your guardian, Elizabeth," he repeated. "It will be James."

"I don't want James to be my guardian!" she yelled. "I don't even like him! Father, please don't make him…"

"Elizabeth!" Weatherby exclaimed, losing his ability to remain calm. "James is a fine man and can take care of you as you are accustomed to being taken care of. He knows how to run this house and his career."

"And Wil doesn't?" she said, hardly able to believe her ears. "Wil is my family. I want Wil as my guardian!"

"No!"

"Why!"

Losing his temper, Weatherby yelled, "Because he's the son of a pirate!"

Silence immediately filled the room.

Elizabeth was shocked at his words.

He couldn't believe he'd said them.

Weatherby's forehead rested on his hand. What had he done? He vowed never to reveal the secret his wife had told him before her death. And now he'd told his daughter who would certainly tell Wil.

"The son of a pirate?" she asked quietly, anger immediately leaving her body. "Is that true?"

Lifting his head, his eyes met hers. "Yes," he said, knowing he could not lie and not wanting to. "William, Wil's father and your mother's cousin, was a pirate. He left on a voyage when Wil was only three and never returned." He shook his head, knowing he might as well tell her the whole truth. "Your mother also had a son when she was young. His name was Jackson and he stowed away on a ship when he was a couple years younger than you." He paused, hating the words he had to say. "His father was a pirate also."

Elizabeth sat dumbfounded. "Wil's father a pirate?" she repeated. "And I have a half brother whose father was a pirate?" Her eyes narrowed, nearly piercing through her father. "You weren't going to tell me were you?"

Weatherby didn't like the look on her face and couldn't blame her really. "No," he answered honestly. "I wasn't but only for your protection. None of us could take the chance of the truth leaking out. Piracy is a crime punishable by death, Elizabeth."

"I know," she said. "But that's something we needed to know. Who else knows?"

He shook his head. "No one," he answered. "Not the servants, not the doctor. Only you and me know right now."

"I must tell Wil," she said in a rush. "He must know Father!"

"Please be careful," he said, knowing he had no way to stop her. "I could lose everything and be hanged myself if it got out I'd been taking care of a pirate's wife and child. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," she said. "I will be careful but he must know."

* * *

"James?" Wil repeated, same as Elizabeth had only an hour earlier. "Why him?"

Elizabeth was still concerned and angry and it blazed in the dark pools of her eyes. "He said it's because he's older and has such a future with the Navy," she spat out, her arms crossed in defiance. "I can't believe he didn't ask me first. Shouldn't my opinion count for something?"

Wil sighed. "There's another reason why he chose James," he said quietly, remembering a conversation he overheard while at the shop one day. He shouldn't have heard but the window was open and he couldn't help but listen when he heard Elizabeth's name mentioned.

"What?"

"Your father hopes one day when you're ready you'll marry James," he told her. "I heard him telling someone outside the shop a few days ago."

Elizabeth's eyes grew twice their size. "What?" she shrieked, momentarily forgetting the news she wanted desperately to tell him. "Marry him? I don't even like him! That's it, I must talk to Father again."

"No," he said, grabbing her arm. "You mustn't say anything. I wasn't supposed to hear it and he didn't tell you so obviously he doesn't want you to know his thoughts. It might not happen anyway. You're many years away from marriage."

Her arms crossed again as angry tears filled her eyes, remembering what she had to tell him but not able to bring herself to do it yet. "You know, sometimes I wish we could just leave this place," she confided. "Not tell anyone and leave and start somewhere new, just the two of us. We wouldn't have anyone making our decisions for us but us."

"Your father loves you," he reminded her. "His life hasn't been all that easy either you know."

Her eyes fell to the ground. "I know," she said quietly.

"Don't be angry with him," Wil told her gently. "He's done the best he could trying to be your father and mother and he knows it's been difficult for you as well. Go home and tell him you love him, even if you don't agree with him. You're everything to him, Liz."

Hearing his words and her nickname her gave her caused the tears to slip from her eyes. "Why is life so hard?" she asked, wiping them away with her fingers. She would have to wait to discuss Wil's father with him, as she was just too upset over the recent knowledge she'd acquired about her possible guardian and their pirate heritage.

He hugged her. "Because that's what life is sometimes," he answered.

* * *

"You're lying!"

Elizabeth flinched when he'd thrown a hot poker across the shop. "Wil I wouldn't lie to you," she told him. "Please!"

"My father was not a pirate!" he exclaimed. "Clyde told me stories of him when he worked here. He said nothing of him being a pirate!"

"He didn't know!" Elizabeth continued. "Father told me no one knows, except the three of us. My mother told him before she died."

"No!" he yelled. "I will not believe it. She was wrong!"

Elizabeth hated seeing him this upset and realized how he must have felt having seen her just as upset. "Wil I'd never lie to you," she said quieter. "I'm telling you the truth. My mother also had a son before me, years ago, and his father was a pirate too."

His head turned to the side as if processing what she'd said. "You have a brother?" he asked, allowing his anger to be replaced with curiosity.

"Yes, a half brother."

"Where is he?"

"Father said he stowed away on a ship years ago," she answered. "He's in his late twenties by now and there's no telling where he is."

Wil shook his head, sitting down beside of her. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just…I'm finding all of this so hard to believe. My father a pirate and you having a half brother whose father was a pirate too…just unbelievable really."

She reached for his hand. "You needed to know," she told him. "I'm glad Father slipped. I couldn't imagine never knowing this about our past. It's dreadfully important. And no one must find this out. We must remain the only ones who know of this. You understand he could be hanged for helping your father?"

He nodded. "Yes I suppose he could," he said. "Don't worry. We will remain silent about this information." He squeezed her hand as his eyes met hers. "It's our secret, Liz. No one shall know of it."

She smiled slightly. "No one," she agreed

* * *

"Wil, please don't leave me long," Elizabeth whispered. "I don't want James to corner me."

Half of Port Royal had been invited to Elizabeth's thirteenth birthday ball, including James, and she was determined to stay away from him if possible. He'd tried talking to her during the week but she had managed to always have an excuse for getting away. Tonight she would not.

"I will keep my eyes on you," he reassured her as he ventured off.

"Oh look at you!" Mrs. Mandry exclaimed as she approached Elizabeth. "You're absolutely beautiful just like your mother!"

"Thank you," she said with a polite smile. "I'm glad you could come tonight."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Darling," she said, giving Elizabeth's hand a gentle squeeze.

Doctor Norrington approached her next. "Good evening, Elizabeth," he greeted. "And happy birthday to you. I find it near impossible to believe thirteen years have passed since I held you as a baby."

Elizabeth smiled at the aging doctor. He'd been extremely helpful to her over the last couple years. "I must thank you for all your help," she said quietly.

He shook his head. "Tis nothing but my job," he told her. "And I do it gladly. I'm at your service any time you need me."

Elizabeth made rounds slowly as everyone approached her and wished her a happy birthday, complimenting her on how beautiful she was, how respectable her manners were, and telling her she was just like her mother. She'd been thankful Wil was at her side when James approached her as that kept his comments brief. By the end of the evening, she was ready to disappear to her room.

"Are you all right?" Wil asked her, having seen brief flashes of sadness pass by her eyes throughout the night.

She nodded. "Yes I'll be fine," she told him. "It was just so difficult to hear so many comments about my mother."

"I understand," he said, remembering those he heard about his mother after she passed. "I wish I could make things easier."

"It's okay," she said, forcing a smile. "Wil, I've made a decision." Her heart pounded in anticipation of telling him. She'd been thinking about this for weeks but hadn't mentioned it to her cousin yet.

"A decision?"

"Yes," she said, the enthusiasm quickly returning to her face. "Father told me a while ago that my mother left home when she was sixteen. She left with your father and they joined a pirate ship." She paused; glancing around to make sure no one was listening. "Now I'm not saying I want to find a pirate ship. But sixteen is only three years away. We could stow away on a ship and leave this place and…"

"Liz, you're talking nonsense," he quickly told her. "Your father would have the entire Royal Navy out looking for you to bring you back."

"Not if we got far enough away," she insisted. "Wil I don't want to stay here. We don't belong here. We don't fit in."

He sighed and shook his head. "Elizabeth," he began. "I don't know…"

"I didn't say we had to decide right now," she told him. "Just keep it in the back of your mind."

* * *

"Doctor Norrington, I demand to know what is going on," Elizabeth said, indignant. During his visit to check out her father, who had been terribly sick the past couple months, she'd overheard comments that led her to believe they were keeping something from her.

"Elizabeth, I think you should talk to your father," he told her, wishing like hell these things would stop happening to this family. "I'm not at liberty to discuss his medical issues."

"But I'm his daughter!"

"I'm sorry," he said and turned to leave with a heavy heart.

Knowing her father was ill and not wanting to yell at him, Elizabeth went for a short walk about the property before returning to her father's room.

Weatherby grew paler each day as his coughing fits grew worse, now promoting small amounts of blood. He had no energy and was plagued by chest pains that would take his breath. He'd kept his condition a secret as long as he could but it was time to tell his daughter. Something told him with the look on her face she would find out one way or another.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed and taking his hand that felt heavy and almost lifeless in hers.

"No I'm fine," he said quietly, forcing a small smile.

She watched as a quick and painful cough attacked him, wishing there was something she could do, watching as he covered his mouth with the small cloth he had been using for a couple years. "Father, please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded, eyes full of tears. "I overheard some of the doctor's comments and…"

"I have tuberculosis," Weatherby said sadly. "I do not have much longer."

The tears fell as she heard the words she feared the most. She'd suspected something almost a year ago when he'd told her who her guardian would be should anything happen to him. She'd dismissed it all, not wanting to think her father was sick. "Can't they do anything?" she cried. "Move you to another port with more doctors or something?"

He shook his head. "No," he told her. "There is no cure for this."

Sobs controlled her as Weatherby's heart broke into pieces. None of their lives had been fair and he felt as if he'd been cursed. The amount of loss in his life was more than what was normal. Losing his first wife and child, his second wife, her cousin and his wife had to have been a cruel joke the gods above were playing on him. All he'd ever done was live as justly a life as he could, making sure to treat everyone proper and uphold the law. And now his own life was ending, leaving a young daughter with no family. He was too weak to be angry and settled with sadness.

"Please, love," he said, wanting her to stop. "Don't fill my last days with sadness. Let's talk of the good times we've shared. I'll tell you more stories of your mother and her first son and when Wil's parents arrived here. Just please don't cry."

Wiping tears, fighting to control her emotions, Elizabeth said, "Please tell me all you can. I promise to try to make these happier days."

* * *

Elizabeth fulfilled her promise to her father, opening the windows each day to allow the bright sunlight and gentle breeze into the room and bringing in large arrangements of aromatic flowers from the gardens. He told her everything he could remember of her mother from the first day he saw her, to how stubborn Jackson had been to the night he proposed after William and Catherine's wedding. She'd left school to be by his side every day, refusing to do anything else.

The day of her fourteenth birthday came and went like a shadow of the night that disappeared with the morning sun. With her father's sickness and impending death, there was nothing to celebrate and told all the servants that nothing special was to be prepared for her and no visitors would be seen.

Wil was with her as often as Clyde would allow. He offered as much support as he could but knew this would be difficult for Elizabeth as he would be her only family now. He was tired of the sadness, the sicknesses and death. Though he and Elizabeth had never discussed it again, he often thought of her desire to leave Port Royal. Now with the realization James would really become her guardian, he was beginning to share in her want to leave. He hadn't worked out details yet but he was thinking of a plan to get them both away and on their own.

* * *

Governor Weatherby Swann died six months later. Wil remained by Elizabeth's side as she was in shock and denial through most of the arrangements and funeral. She accepted condolences from the majority of Port Royal but didn't remember really seeing anyone. She was a robot going through the motions.

James Norrington moved into the Swann Plantation three days after the governor's death. He'd thought of him as another father and was honored to be taking care of his home and daughter. He'd hoped the time would never come but knew he could run things as smoothly as the governor had. Dealing with Elizabeth was another story. More often than not, she refused to leave her room, only doing so when she was hungry or leaving to find Wil.

One night, two weeks after the burial, James knocked on her door. "May I come in?" he inquired.

"If you must," he heard.

He opened the door to find Elizabeth lying face down on her bed. "Could we talk for a moment?"

"Talk."

He sighed quietly. "I'd like to see your face," he told her.

Turning so her face was now towards James, she snapped, "Happy?"

He forced a smile. "Yes, thank you," he said, taking a deep breath. "Elizabeth, I know you're terribly upset and I won't pretend to know what you've been through. I greatly respected your father, thoroughly enjoying the years I worked with him. And I will do my best to run this house the way he did and that includes the liberties he allowed you." He paused but saw no reaction from her. "I won't treat you as a child, Elizabeth, but you still must understand I will have final say on important decisions which affect you."

"So be it," she said simply.

James stared at her for a moment, wishing he could figure out how to reach her. "Okay…well that's all I had to say," he said quietly.

Turning her face away from him, Elizabeth said, "Please close the door behind you."

Shaking his head in frustration, James left her room, closing the door quietly.

* * *

"Wil, we must leave," Elizabeth whispered as they stood in front of the shop. "I can not remain here any longer. You are my only family. I can't stand being at home with…with him."

"I know, Liz," he said. "I've been thinking about it for months and I've figured out a way we can leave. You won't be able to take much with you though."

"I don't care."

"I'll tell you more later," he continued quietly. "Walls have ears."

"Let's meet later tonight by the shore," she suggested. "You can tell me then."

Elizabeth walked on to school, only because James insisted, knowing her days at this hellacious port were limited. She thought back to the trip she took with her father to Santo Domingo. There was nothing like being out on the water and she'd wanted to go back ever since they returned. Maybe she and Wil could go there and start over. It was very similar to Port Royal except for one important factor.

It wasn't Port Royal.

And that was all the reason she needed.


	8. The Search Ends With Jack

"Wil we've been here for three days," Elizabeth complained as they sat in a corner of a dark bar in Tortuga. Getting there in the first place had not been easy as they had to leave Port Royal in the middle of the night and had found no leads since arriving. Wil had told her they would need to change their clothes as they would be surrounded by pirates and had explained it would be the easiest place to bribe someone so they could board a boat and sail far away.

"I know," he said nervously, sipping from his mug. "The Navy is out looking for you. We will need to leave this port soon, one way or another. Let's just stick to our plan and give it another day or so. Tortuga is the last place the Navy will look."

Wil had approached many men over the past couple days but no one had been willing to either sell them a ship or allow them to buy passage onto theirs. He had to keep close watch on Elizabeth as quite a few drunk men had asked her price, forcing him to give an explanation as to who they were. His story was that they were brother and sister trying to get back home to Portobelo and most bought the lie only leaving a handful to raise their eyebrows to him.

"The Black Pearl just pulled into harbor!" a young man called out from the door before running off.

Wil and Elizabeth watched as everyone cheered and clapped, others who were too drunk simply lifted their mug of rum. They looked at each other with a curious but confused look. Apparently this was a well-known ship for the entire bar to be glad of its arrival.

"Maybe?" Wil asked simply, knowing she knew what he was thinking.

Elizabeth just shrugged.

It was almost an hour before a man staggered into the bar, swaying straight over to the barmaid. Motioning in a wide half circle, he announced, "Rum all around courtesy of Captain Jack Sparrow!"

More cheers met with this announcement even though most did not need any more rum. Half were already passed out at their small tables with their hand still on their mugs and the other half were well on their way.

Wil and Elizabeth exchanged glances again. This had to be the captain of the Black Pearl. Why was this man so well known? Why was it announced when his ship docked? How did he afford drinks for the entire bar?

Elizabeth studied the man who was obviously a pirate. Dark black hair was hanging half in locks and half straight with small beads strung about and a red bandana to hold it all in place. His build was not large but yet seemed to command attention nonetheless. He wore a plain white shirt with a black vest type outer garment both tucked into gray breeches with a belt and some kind of cloth tied around his waist, the bottom of the breeches tucked inside tall brown buccaneer boots. A sword hung from one hip while a flintlock was secured on the other.

When he turned to face the room, she looked at his bronzed face. His dark eyes were rimmed with kohl, a site not uncommon in their present location, while coarse black hair made up his mustache and beard with two small braids hanging down from his chin. Subtly as not to appear staring, she watched him move from table to table, swaying aimlessly as if he were already drunk, shaking a few hands, slapping some on the back, making comments that those around him found incredibly funny.

"Does he seem like a typical pirate to you?" Elizabeth whispered, leaning slightly closer to Wil. "I've seen some men around here that looked quite dangerous and he looks…well…he looks like he's…almost…pleasant."

"Don't let that fool you," Wil warned. "Pirates can not be trusted." Noticing the look Elizabeth shot him, silently reminding him of their pirate background, he added, "Generally speaking of course."

Her eyebrow rose, making her point.

They casually watched him a few more minutes as he made his way around the room. When he looked their direction, Wil immediately held up his mug and started drinking, leaning over towards Elizabeth. "He's coming over here," he whispered.

Her heart pounded as Jack swayed his way over to their table. Staggering even when standing still, his left hand kept his mug raised in the air.

"I love parties!" he announced, sitting down at their table. "Don't ya just love parties?"

Wil and Elizabeth glanced at each other and back at the rogue pirate sitting in front of them.

"Ya do talk, don't ya?" he asked, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Yes we do," Elizabeth spoke up with a small smile. "And yes we love parties."

Jack leaned in towards them. "Forgive 'ol Captain Jack," he began. "But I don't remember seeing the likes of ye here before."

"We arrived a few days ago," Wil answered. "We're…hoping to buy passage onto a ship. Know of anyone that could help us?"

Jack sat back in his chair with a smile. "Yer tryin' ta bribe yer way onto a ship," he said. "In Tortuga? Ye realize yer surrounded by pirates."

"Well what do you think we are?" Wil asked.

Jack laughed. "Ye not be pirates," he told them. "Ye stand out. I'm surprised no one has thrown ya out yet." He leaned in again, taking another drink of rum. "Come on. Tell Jack where ya be from."

"Why should we tell you?" Elizabeth asked. "We don't know you."

"Aye, ya don't but yer willin to give me money to ride on my ship, are ya not?" he said, black eyes meeting hers. "Ye know I be a pirate but yet yer willin to take a chance which leads me to believe ya both are runnin away from somewhere and must want to stay away pretty bad to join with the likes of me."

Elizabeth glanced at Wil. He nodded slightly as she said, "We're from Port Royal and yes we are trying to stay far away. We're not going back."

The two words of 'Port Royal' caught his attention but didn't show it. "I see," he said, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Just how bad do ye want to stay away?"

"I have a bag of gold coins as proof," Wil told him. "We would gladly give it all to you if you could take us from here and put us out preferably around Portobelo."

Jack looked back and forth between the youngsters sitting in front of him. They must have come from a fairly well to do family for the boy to be carrying enough gold to bribe a pirate. He didn't look a day over nineteen and the girl looked younger, possibly fifteen, give or take. There was something about the girl though. He could swear she was the spitting image of…he stopped his thoughts, remembering his reason for heading to Port Royal but wouldn't need to tell them that. He could simply accept their gold, stow them away until his business was finished and then drop them off wherever they wanted.

"All right," Jack said, extending his hand. "We have an accord."

"Okay," Wil said with a slight smile. Finally!

"Show me the coins and ya can board me ship whenever ya like," Jack told them. "We be sailin off tomorrow."

* * *

"There be a room off me cabin ye can stay in til we reach Portobelo," Jack was telling them as they boarded the Black Pearl. "Ye can dine with me but I would suggest stayin put. Crew might not like ye both runnin round the ship and not working, savvy?"

"We understand," Wil answered, thankful he was getting Elizabeth away from Tortuga. Dealing with the men constantly asking her price had him more scared than anything else, not knowing if one would grab her and take off or not. And if they stayed hidden on this ship, Jack was the only one they'd have to deal with and Wil knew he could handle him if necessary.

Elizabeth was excited and frightened at the same time. She loved the thought of being back at sea but boarding a pirate ship and having to hide from its crew made her think twice. It would have to be better than Tortuga though. And soon they would be in Portobelo, using new names and starting a new life. It would all be worth it.

Wil and Elizabeth were surprised at how Jack's cabin looked. They'd expected something very plain, even dirty, but found it rather clean and well kept with bed linens, covers and other adornments similar to the kind bought in the finest shops. Of course, he was a pirate that stole from merchant ships so that explained a lot.

Jack led them to a small door, opening it and motioning for them to go inside. "Tis small," he told them. "But ye could have ended up with much worse."

The room was very small, like an oversized closet. A feather mattress was the floor with a couple small pillows and piles of blankets.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as they walked in. "This is fine." There was at least enough room for them both to lie down and sleep.

"I won't lock the door," Jack said. "But I'd warn ye to stay in here while I be gone."

"We will," Wil said.

* * *

"Are we going straight to Portobelo?" Elizabeth asked as they sat for dinner later that night. She was surprised to see pork with fresh fruit and vegetables before them, expecting hard tack and turtles.

"I have meself a quick a stop," Jack answered. "Just a day and barely that."

Both wanted to ask why but quickly decided against it. They realized they probably didn't want to know.

"Wil," Elizabeth whispered into the darkness. They'd bedded for the evening but she wasn't sleepy.

"What?"

"Have you noticed anything about Jack's eyes?"

"Aside from the black around them?" Wil whispered. "No."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, picturing a certain look of Jack's during dinner. "I didn't see until tonight," she continued. "Whether it was the candlelight, I don't know. But his eyes look almost…familiar."

"I think you're looking for something that's not there," Wil told her quietly. "Now go to sleep."

With a sigh, she whispered, "Perhaps you're right."

* * *

"I want out of this room!" Elizabeth complained. "It's been three days, Wil. I don't know how much more I can take. I need some sunlight."

"You wanted to leave Port Royal so this is how we're doing it," Wil reminded her. "It won't be much longer. We've stopped today and Jack said it will just be a couple more days to port and then we can get off and move on."

Remembering her frustration at home, Elizabeth said, "I guess I would rather be here with you than at home with James." She smiled. "You know, I would have loved to have seen his face when he realized I was gone."

Wil laughed then too. "You're an evil girl," he told her with a wink.

Smiling proudly, Elizabeth said, "I know."

Wil and Elizabeth were startled when they heard a commotion outside the small door. Who was in the cabin? They had learned Jack's footsteps and manner of walking and this was nothing like that. Whoever it was was angry. It sounded as if things were being thrown around the room.

"Who's in there?" Elizabeth whispered, eyes wide with alarm. "What if they find us?"

"Shh!" Wil warned. "Be quiet."

They sat motionless, listening to someone grumbling, hearing more things that sounded like they were being thrown. When something hit the door, Elizabeth stifled a scream and they both jumped, thinking it would break the wood. More footsteps and then the cabin door slammed.

"They're gone," Wil said. "Let's see."

They slowly opened the door, quickly seeing Jack's room in shambles, bed linens thrown to the floor, boots tossed around and the belongings on top of the couple pieces of furniture knocked to the floor.

"Do you think one of the crew was looking for something?" Elizabeth asked, pulling the linens back up on the bed.

Wil began to pick up items from the floor to put them back where they were originally. "Maybe," he answered. "Sure looks like it."

It only took a few minutes to put the room back together from the shambles it was in. Elizabeth spotted what looked like a small piece of paper on the floor almost under the bed. She picked it up, and seeing nothing on the one side, turned it over.

Her gasp sent chills up Wil's spine causing him to whirl around, half expecting to find her in the arms of a pirate with a gun to her head. Instead she was staring at a small piece of paper in her hands, her face as white as the sheets on Jack's bed.

"What is it?" he asked concerned, rushing over to her.

Then the door opened and Jack walked in, the door slamming shut behind him.

Three pairs of eyes met.

Wil's displayed confusion, as he didn't understand why Elizabeth had such a reaction to the paper in her hand.

Elizabeth's displayed shock because of what was in her hand and surprise because Jack had walked in.

Jack's displayed anger and hurt because of the news he'd learned from his stop.

Elizabeth quickly found her voice, accusation ready to shoot from her eyes. "Where did you get this?" she snapped at Jack.

"It's none of yer business," he snapped back, grabbing the paper from her hands. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

"Yes it does!" she exclaimed.

"What _is_ it?" Wil nearly yelled.

"Nothin," Jack told him, putting the paper in a small drawer.

Elizabeth's raging eyes met Wil's before glaring at Jack. "It's a picture of my mother," she said through clenched teeth. "And I want to know why you have it!"

Wil was confused now. "Your mother?"

Jack turned to face the young girl, some anger gone but sadness still obvious in his dark eyes. "Yer mother?"

"Yes," she answered them both. "I have that exact picture. My father gave it to me when I was little.Why do youhaveit, Jack?"

Sitting down on his bed, shoulders slumped, he answered quietly, "Because she was my mother too."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open as did Wil's.

"It can't be," he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Oh my god," Elizabeth said.

Jack's eyes lifted up to them, fighting to hide the tears he rarely had. "We just left Port Royal," he explained, not caring at this point about keeping up his persona. "The past few years I'd been thinkin bout me mother and wonderin how she was. I left when I was just a lad. And then I find out she…she…"

"Died after having me," Elizabeth finished, heart heavy, sitting down beside of him on the bed. "So you're Jackson Spencer, the child terror of Port Royal."

Nodding with a slight smirk at his memory of how he was as a child, he answered, "Aye but it's Jack Sparrow now. Changed it when I left so no one would try ta send me back." He turned to look at Elizabeth. "That explains why I see her eyes when I look at ye."

"You have her eyes too, Jack," she said gently. "I told Wil the other night that I thought there was something familiar about you." She smiled slightly. "You're my brother," she said in amazement, never thinking she would meet her mother's first child.

"Half brother," Wil corrected, receiving a look from her that said it didn't matter. "I'm her cousin. Her mother's cousin, William, was my father."

Jack looked at him curiously. "Didn't ye say yer name be Turner?" he asked. "So yer father was William Turner?"

Wil nodded.

"Well, _cousin_," Jack said, emphasis on the relation. "I sailed with yer father a number o'years ago. Good man and a bloody good pirate."

"You knew my father?" he asked. "Where is he? Is he alive?" Questions flooded his mind but attempted to quiet them. He still couldn't believe who Jack was.

"I don't know his whereabouts," Jack answered. "Last time I saw him was on a ship on the other side of the Spanish Main. That was well over ten years ago, Mate."

All three were quiet for a moment.

"So if ye both be from Port Royal and from the governor's house," Jack said, glancing at Elizabeth, remembering her last name was Swann and finding out that Governor Swann had passed a couple months ago. "Why ye be leavin?"

"All of our family is gone," Wil answered. "My father left when I was three and my mother died when I was about eight."

"And my father was all I had," Elizabeth continued. "So when he died not long ago, Wil and I decided it was time to leave." She paused. "Father left me with a guardian."

"A guardian?" Jack repeated confused.

"Yes and it was awful," she answered. "James Norrington. Father had hoped when I grew older we'd marry."

"Norrington?" Jack repeated, this time appalled. "Your father left you with _him_? No wonder ye wanted to run."

"All we wanted was a family," Wil told him. "And all we have is each other. We got tired of others trying to tell us what to do."

"Don't blame ya there," Jack agreed. "Tis why I be a pirate. I make the rules. I say what goes."

"Exactly," Elizabeth said, able to smile fully at the man beside her. "That's what we wanted." She still couldn't believe this was Jackson, her brother. The questions she wanted to ask him about their mother and what happened when he'd left so many years ago flew around her mind but knew this was not the time to ask them.

"If ye both will excuse me," Jack said, attempting to be proper and forcing a smile. "I need to be takin a little walk." He stopped by a small cabinet, pulling out a bottle of rum. "Need to clear me head a bit," he said and swayed out the door.

Elizabeth's wide eyes met Wil's.

"Can you believe it?" she asked.

"Not really," he answered as they hid back in their small room to await Jack's return.

* * *

Jack seemed more like himself during dinner, smiling and joking as they ate. He shared a few stories from when he was little, making Wil and Elizabeth laugh at his antics. They'd both heard of a few of the stories but they were funnier listening to Jack tell them.

"So then nearly the entire Royal Navy was combin the port lookin for little Jack," he said, hands waving in the air as he talked. "I was up in the crow's nest of a ship in dock, watchin them all call for me and run about from place to place. Once darkness fell, I climbed down and went home, bored because I couldn't see them carry on anymore."

"You must have driven our mother mad," Elizabeth said with a laugh, able to picture Jack making the entire port search for him.

"Aye," he said with a laugh. "All I wanted was ta be on a ship and no one got that. Took me three trys before I was able ta leave."

"Was there talk of us being gone?" Wil asked curiously.

"Oh yes, Mate," Jack answered. "It's all I heard." He studied the two before him, looking at them differently now knowing they were the family he often wondered if he had. "Can I ask ya something?"

"Of course," Elizabeth answered.

Elbows on the table, hands clasped under his bearded chin, dark eyes peering at them both, Jack asked, "How certain are ye that Portobelo is where ye wanna be?"

Wil and Elizabeth looked at each other and then back at Jack.

"I know it's similar to Port Royal," Wil answered. "I've heard people talk of it and thought it would be the best place for us to go."

"Have ye thought of sailin?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "Jack, what are you getting at?" she asked directly, noticing this was one of their big differences. Jack played games with his words while she spoke up, leaving nothing to question.

"I want ye to join me crew," Jack explained. "Ye both are young and could easily be taken advantage of in a large port. Spend some time with me and let me show ye the ways of the sea and tricks people use to get what they want." He dropped his hands and looked at his plate. "Besides…ye be family."

"Jack I don't think…"

"Wil and I will discuss this and let you know," Elizabeth interrupted her cousin. "Thank you for your offer."

"Liz, I really think we should proceed to Portobelo like we planned," Wil cautioned. "We're playing with fire as it is having stayed in Tortuga, bribing a sea captain and ending up stowing away on a pirate ship for five days."

"But Wil," she whispered in the dark. "He's my brother. He's the last bit of family we've got. What would it hurt to stay with him for a little while? I'd like to hear more stories about my mother. And we probably could learn some valuable lessons from him. I trust you completely, but Jack has been on his own and out at sea since he was eleven. I think we should take him up on his offer."

Wil sighed. Sometimes he was jealous of the fact she had the more level head. Elizabeth could always pull the logic and reason out of situation faster than anyone else could. And often it was near impossible to argue with her, young as she was.

"Okay," he said, relenting. He did love being out on the ocean and maybe Jack could teach him a few tricks with swords as well. And he was family. How could they complain about not having family and then walk away from the one member they'd never thought they'd find? "We'll stay."

* * *

The next morning after everyone got up, Elizabeth told Jack, "We'll stay."

Jack smiled, not the mischievous grin he displayed when trying to get his way, but a genuine smile of happiness. "Good," he said. "I'm glad ta hear it. Now get dressed and meet me out on deck. We'll be needin to introduce ya ta the crew and assign ya some duties."

"Thank you, Jack," Wil said, extending his hand.

Jack glanced at the outstretched hand, then up into Wil's eyes briefly before clasping his hand with his in a shake. He couldn't find it within him to say 'you're welcome' so he said instead, "If ya tell the crew I got a soft spot for family, I'll keel haul ya."

Elizabeth smiled then, understanding what Jack was trying to say. She stepped forward and hugged her brother, not surprised when he was reluctant to hug her back. "We won't tell a soul," she said, pulling back to find a funny look on Jack's face.

"Ah…okay then," Jack said, returning to his former self. "Be on deck!"

* * *

The day out of their small room in Jack's cabin was wonderful. The sky was colored a deep blue as was the ocean water crashing about the ship. Even the sea breeze whipping around them was welcomed. Jack walked them throughout the boat, talking about her with affection as if she were his child, showing them every crack and crevice with detail that neither really needed. They were introduced to the crew throughout the day, Jack making it clear to everyone they were his family and death would come to any man who even attempted to wrong them.

Elizabeth was happy to find another woman on board, even if she was a pirate. She was desperately hoping they would be able to talk often and maybe become friends.

Wil was feeling better about choosing to remain on the ship too. From the stories he'd heard of other pirate ships, this one definitely did not fit the bill and he liked that. He knew they were taking a chance but the more he watched and listened to Jack, the more he learned Jack was smarter than he let on.

* * *

The warm orange glow of the disappearing sunset cast its light over the deck of the ship as it sailed forward with no specific destination in sight, illuminating Jack, Wil and Elizabeth as they stood at the helm, Jack's hands gently guiding the wheel. None of them were sure of where they were going, weren't sure of what would happen along the way, weren't sure of how they'd even get along after some time at sea but they all did know one thing.

They were family. And that was enough reason to try.

Elizabeth had been singing quietly, "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"What is that song?" Jack asked, having heard her singing but not catching all the words.

She blushed slightly. "I remember hearing Catherine, Wil's mother, sing it when I was very small," she explained. "I've never forgotten it."

Jack smiled, his gold-capped teeth sparkling in the sun's glow. "You must teach it to me," he told her. "And then we can teach it to the crew."

Elizabeth smiled at her brother and cousin, sometimes still in awe of how they all ended up together. Ultimately she didn't care. The three of them were family, something that they'd wanted, and if it wasn't the conventional type, it was all right with her.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," she sang. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me 'earties, yo ho….."


End file.
